03 Romantica
by MiyuGaze
Summary: Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster went into a popular cafe and met a beautiful blonde maid girl where their hearts was stolen with a single smile. Meanwhile at FNHS a transfer student came to their school. Her appearance was so familiar to them like they have met before. Who is this new transfer student? Will she change the flow in their school?
1. 03 Romantica (introduction)

**03 Romantica**

_By: MiyuGaze_

* * *

Konichiwa minna! For the first time, I'm sharing my work online! This is so nerve wracking, I can't wait! And I hope you may like it cause someday I want to be a novelist or a mangaka and a Comp. E. if you don't know what it means it's Computer Engineer and a successful one too, BELIEVE IT! I'll make this quick ok? First of all PLEASE no harsh comments but it's ok if it's suggestions. Second if I can't share the next chapter quickly please be patient I have school work you know! Third this story was made by me and me only! **GOT IT!** Fourth it's a fan fiction right so you must know that the characters in the story aren't mine, all rights for the characters belong to Hiro Mashima (creator or Fairy Tail and Rave Master) so just search for the pictures in Google if you don't know any of them. Fifth this Fan Fiction is composed of the couples Natsu x Lucy but the other pairings are a secret it's for you to find out ^ω^ That's all

* * *

**Full Summary:**

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have been friends for years so they hardly know each other. Even if they're friends they still love to fight one another but they treat each other like siblings. One day they went into a very popular café, a blond maid came to their table and their hearts was stolen by her smile. Everyday the two boys came to the café, but they aren't so sure if it was love yet, they can't accept it! Meanwhile at Fairy National High School (FNSH) a transferee student came to their school. Her appearance was so familiar to them like they have met before. Who is this new transferee? Will she change the flow in their school? Will Natsu and Gray find their true feelings? Will they ever find their true mate? _**FIND OUT! **_[[ Rated K+ ]]

**A Little sneak peek at 03 Romantica ^****ω****^:**

**~ R.T ~**

"Hey Lucy, who are you anyway?" Natsu said grabbing her wrist.

Lucy tried to escape him but he was holding her tightly "I. . . I . . . uh. . ." she stuttered

"I don't get it!" he said while pushing her to his body "There is something about you that I can't get enough with"

Lucy's cheeks are now getting redder _I'm blushing, no it can't be! I can't be blushing to him not to anyone! _She wondered

Meanwhile at the corner little do they know Gray was there watching them nearby _What?! Natsu and Lucy are together? No it can't be right? Maybe it's just my imagination_ he wondered as sweat was all over his body.

**~ N.D ~**

"Oi Natsu, did you meet up with Lucy the other day?" Gray asked in a serious tone as he walked together with him.

"Uh . . . Yeah, how did you know?" Natsu said while he blushed a little

Gray directly punched him in the face that has left Natsu flying. Natsu directly tried to be back on his feet and shouted at him "Hey! What's the big idea Gray?!"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**That's all for this section, I know it's so short and I talk a lot here, but in the first chapter I promise you that I will not talk so much and it will me more longer than this. OH! By the way before I forget R.T means present time, P.T means present, F.T future time and N.D means next day. Hehehe I just made that up so I could have shortcuts of the words o3o. Grammar is my greatest enemy! I'm terribly sorry if my grammar isn't correct QAQ. So what do you think? Is it ok? Any way I hope you'll keep reading more of my stories 8(^****ω****^)8**


	2. Meeting You Is Destiny

**03 Romantica**

**By: MiyuGaze**

**Summary:**

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have been friends for years so they hardly know each other. Even if they're friends they still love to fight one another but they treat each other like siblings. One day they went into a very popular café, a blond maid came to their table and their hearts was stolen by her smile. Everyday the two boys came to the café, but they aren't so sure if it was love yet, they can't accept it! Meanwhile at Fairy National High School (FNSH) a transferee student came to their school. Her appearance was so familiar to them like they have met before. Who is this new transferee? Will she change the flow in their school? Will Natsu and Gray find their true feelings? Will they ever find their true mate? _**FIND OUT! **_

_**CHAPTER 1: Meeting you is destiny**_

**~ P.T ~**

"Oi Natsu! Wait up will you?!" the raven haired boy shouted while trying to catch a breath.

"Kekeke sorry 'bout that Gray" Natsu said while scratching his head and blushing a bit "But I have something really important to do"

"Eh?! H-Hey!" Gray tried to stop him but he was too far from his distance "What . . . do . . . you . . . mean . . . by . . . a never mind!"

**Meanwhile . . .**

"Ahahahaha I've finally arrived!" He said lifting his arms up. He turned around to check on Gray but he was nowhere to be found "Ahahahaha such a slow poke!"

He sat on the bench waiting for someone to arrive, he looked around to see if she is there but she was nowhere to be found. When he turned to his right he saw the white haired girl looking comfortable in the arms of another man. Her look wasn't the same, she enjoys every single moment she have with him.

"L-Li-Lisanna" the pink haired boy stuttered. His face was full of sweat, he was shocked of what he have seen "Lisanna, how could you?" he said in a low voice.

Lisanna saw Natsu and tried to approach him "N-Natsu I can explain" she said in a worried tone.

"Just shut up Lisanna!" Natsu said in an angry tone "I've seen quite enough of this nonsense."

"N-Na-Natsu, I- I-I'm sorry" Lisanna said while trying to get closer to him.

Natsu's aura was full of anger with a mixture of pain and sorrow "Today is our 3rd Monthsary and this is what I get? Why am I so blind?!" he said as his aura gets stronger "Damn it! Damn it! Damn it!"

"Na-Natsu" Lisanna said as she hugged him "I . . . I'm" her words were cut due to Natsu

Natsu pushed her away and left Lisanna into the ground "STAY AWAY FROM ME!" he said in an angry tone "and stop APOLOGIZING! You don't even mean it!"

Lisanna stayed in the ground and cried "I'm sorry Natsu I really am" she said "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

Natsu looked back "Really?! You didn't mean it?! Are you kidding me Lisanna?!" he said raising his voice "How could I ever trust you again? Now that I have seen this piece of SHIT!"

**~ R.T ~**

Gray stretched his arms into the air "Ah . . . Finally we're done!" he said in a relief

Natsu laughed and smacked his back "Ahahaha heck yeah! And I can't believe how slow you are Gray!" he said

"Shut up Natsu! It's just because your job is more easier compared to mine" Gray said in a irritated look while piling up the papers in his desk.

"Kekeke, I guess I'm just lucky" Natsu said putting his arms behind his head and hanging his feet into the desk in front of him

"Humph. . . Well you better get those lazy feet of yours to work" the raven haired boy said as he drop Natsu's paper work on him "Start of by arranging you

"Hey Gray I've heard there's a popular café somewhere near here, wanna come?" the spiky pink haired boy said

"Yeah sure, all that school work is so tiring!" the raven haired boy said while scratching his head

"Ahahaha Let's go then" the pink haired boy said as he leads the way

**Later on . . .**

"Whoa! There are so many people here!" Natsu said as he scanned the café.

"Hey Natsu, stop spacing out will you?" Gray said while waving his hand to catch his attention "I've found some vacant seats, Com'on!"

"Coming" Natsu said as he ran towards him.

Both of them sat down and looked at the menu "Whoa! The desserts and drinks here look delicious!" Natsu said as he drooled all over the table "No wonder it's so popular!"

"Geez Natsu your saliva is all over the table now! Stop drooling will you?!" Gray complained as he looked at the menu once again

"I can't help it Gray, the food here in the menu looks so GOOD!" Natsu said as his eyes sparkle at Gray

Gray sighed "Why do you always act like a child whenever it comes to eating?" he said as he smiled worriedly. Natsu ignored that line while still choosing his item to order "Hey Natsu did you notice the prices here?" Gray asked

Natsu snapped out of his daydream about all the delicious food "Eh?! Gray I've just realize that the prices here are so expensive!" Natsu said in a shock and his face went like QAQ "I can't even afford to eat 5 desserts and 3 drinks"

Gray sighed once more "Geez Natsu can't you just buy 3 desserts and 1 drink?" he said as he face palmed "Besides don't expect me to buy these for you, I'm saving for a new camera ok?"

Natsu had a bright idea "Hey gray could you lend me some money?" Natsu said as he puppy eyed him "Please Gray just this once?"

Gray's face went like O[]O "Are you even listening to me?! I said I can't and that's finally got it?!" Gray said as his voice rose.

Natsu kept on begging Gray to buy him the other 2 desserts and 1 drink but Gray refused Natsu begged him again but then again Gray refused. Suddenly the maid that worked in that café interrupted them "Sorry to interrupt master, but may I take your order?" the blonde maid asked them with a gentle smile.

The hearts of the two boys skipped a beat for a second and their face was like O_O when they saw her. The blond maid was confused as she raised her one eyebrow at them "Is something the matter master?" she asked.

The two boys shook their head "N-no no not at all" Gray said as he blushed a little

The maid wasn't contented and asked "Are you sure master?"

Natsu nodded and putted his arms around Gray "Yeah heck we are!" he said raising his other arm in the air

The maid giggled "Ok then master" the beautiful blonde mad said with a smile "Oh by the way master, have you decided on what to order?"

Natsu said "Yeah I have, I want to have this and this and this!" he said while pointing at the items in the menu. Gray just looked at Natsu while smiling worriedly at him.

The maid just smiled at him while trying to hold her laugh "So Master, anything else?" she asked

Natsu smiled at her "Nope but if you lower the prices I will order another 3" he said

Gray smacked Natsu's head "Why did you ever asked that stupid question" Gray said

Natsu's face went like Q^Q "Hey why did you do that?" he said trying to act all cute

The maid giggled "Sorry master but I can't lower the prices, unless you ask the owner"

Natsu's face brightened "Really I can do that?!" he said

The maid giggled once more "Yeah but unluckily the owner isn't here so you can't ask her yet" she said

Natsu's face became gloomy "Oh. . ." he said in depression

Gray laughed and said "Ahahahaha baka baka" _(Baka means Idiot in Japanese)_

The blonde maid felt bad "I. . . Uhm . . . Master if you don't mind I'll just pay 1 item that you like" she said in a smile

Natsu's face brightened again "Really?! You'd do that?!" he said while his eyes sparkled with joy

The blonde maid nodded while smiling back at him "If that will make you happy master" she said

Natsu made a big smile and hugged her "Thank you!"

"Eh . . ." the maid was shocked she was about to hit him _Shit! How am I going to deal with him?! I must keep my cool or I might lose another job again! _She wondered as she took a deep breath "Uhm . . . Master? Would you mind?" she said

Natsu's face went OωO "Ahehehe, gome-gome" _(Gome means sorry in Japanese) _he said while letting her go and scratching his head.

**Later on . . .**

"Hey Natsu, Who do you think that girl is?" Gray asked him as they walked out of the café

Natsu looked at him while grabbing a bite of the cookie that the blonde maid had gave to him "Hm. . . ? *munch* Who knows *munch* but one word that best describes her *munch* is AWESOME!" he said as he finished his last cookie.

Gray looked at him in a second "Uhm . . . Natsu" he said

Natsu looked at him while his mouth is still full of cookies "Huh? What's up Gray?" he said as he swallowed the cookies in his mouth

"Where the heck did you get those cookies Natsu?" he asked as he pointed straight at him

Natsu scratched his head and putting his tongue out like this =P "Hehehehe I got this from that kind blonde maid" he said

"WHAT?! Really?" Gray said in a shock while his face going like this 0A0 "She gave you all of those?"

Natsu nodded and putting his tongue out again "I asked her if she have some extra food or desserts and she gave me these cookies" he said with a smile.

"Oh. . . she did huh?" Gray said while his cheeks are getting a little pinkish _She's not only prettty but she's also kind and generious _He wondered as he put a little smile on his face _She's really intresting_

"Oi! What's with the weird face Gray?" Natsu asked as he puts a curious look on his face

Gray looked at him for a second and looked away "Oh it's nothing, I just had something in mind"

"What really? What is it?" Natsu asked

Gray looked at him in a pervy way that gives Natsu a chill on his spine "It's a _SECRET_" he said

"Hey stop looking at me like that! It's creepy!" Natsu said while his face goes like =3=

Gray giggled and looked at the sky "It's late, let's go back Natsu" he said

Natsu looked at him in a bother "Hmph! Yeah whatever and stop being so weird ok?" he said

Gray laughed as he looked at the beautiful evening sky.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

So whatcha think? ^w^

Is it ok? I'm sorry if it's short I have no time and I easily get distracted. _(You gotta give me inspiration for me to upload my story faster ahaha LOL JK but I really need it really xP)_ But I hope you like it. I promise to make it eve longer I the next chapter _If I can_

* * *

**So who do you think is the blonde maid?**

**Do you think Gray likes her?**

**FIND OUT in the next Chapter!**


	3. The New Transferee

**03 Romantica**

**By: MiyuGaze**

**Summary:**

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have been friends for years so they hardly know each other. Even if they're friends they still love to fight one another but they treat each other like siblings. One day they went into a very popular café, a blond maid came to their table and their hearts was stolen by her smile. Everyday the two boys came to the café, but they aren't so sure if it was love yet, they can't accept it! Meanwhile at Fairy National High School (FNSH) a transferee student came to their school. Her appearance was so familiar to them like they have met before. Who is this new transferee? Will she change the flow in their school? Will Natsu and Gray find their true feelings? Will they ever find their true mate? _**FIND OUT! **_

_**CHAPTER 2: The New Transferee**_

**~R.T~**

As the sun rose Gray woke up. He went to bath like a normal person would do for school, then he changed his clothes and combed his beautiful raven hair. He opened the fridge and looked for something that pleases his stomach "Hm. . . I think I would just have Ham and Eggs today" he said while scratching his chin. He took his breakfast and the next thing we knew he's off to school

Meanwhile Natsu was still at bed sleeping tightly. Suddenly Natsu's cellphone rang. "Natsu got annoyed he covered his head using his pillow but it was still no use he could still hear his cellphone ringing "Gahh. . . ! What's the big idea calling me this early in the morning?!" Natsu said looking irritated as he looked at his phone. The caller was Gray "Damn that ice freak calling me this early" he said as he rejected the call. Instead he texted him:

_**Hey Gray! What's the big idea calling me this early huh?!**_

_**Do you have some plans or what?**_

Gray instantly saw his messaged and replied:

_**HUH?! So you mean you just woke up?!**_

_**What the heck Natsu!**_

_**It's already 6: 40 in the morning and you still haven't woke up?**_

_**Natsu you must practice being a role model in our school since you ARE one of the officers!**_

When Natsu saw Gray's text message he directly took a bath, ate breakfast, brushed his teeth and goes off in a flash "Damn that bastard! Taking advantage just because I'm one of the officers!" he said as he ran in a speed of light.

"Finally I'm here" he said while producing a loud bang in the door.

Natsu went into Gray's seat "Hey Gray" he said

Gray smirked "Well aren't you going to thank me for waking you up?" he said

"THANK YOU?! Really? I had the most amazing dream and I was DISTURED by your CALL!" he roared causing every person in their classroom to stare at them

Gray got embarrassed "Hey Natsu keep it down will you everybody is looking at us" he whispered

"Who cares, I only care about you WAKING ME UP!" he roared at him while crossing his arms

"Fine, Fine I'm sorry ok" Gray apologized "So just shut up ok?"

When Natsu was about to say another word someone in the class yelled "Hey Everybody, Sir Gildarts is coming!" Natsu ran back to his seat and so did their other classmates. When Gildarts arrived everyone greeted him "GOOD MORNING SIR GILDARTS!" Gildarts just waved at them "Morning!" As he checked the attendance the principal Macarov Dreyer went into their classroom and introduced the new transferee to him.

Everybody chatted, they we're all curious about the new transferee

"Hey Natsu what do you think the new transferee is a girl or a boy?" Gray asked

"How do I know" Natsu said while he played with his chair like a seesaw "Anyway it doesn't matter we will meet her/him soon right?"

Gray nodded and gets a little feeling of excitement _I hope I will be a boy! I love to have another best friend besides Natsu and Erza_

Finally the Sir Macarov finished talking with Sir Gildarts. "Class we have a new transferee student from the Home Tales School and she'll be staying with us starting now, hope you guys will be nice to her" Gildarts said with a big smile in his face

The new transferee went "Hey everybody! I am Lucy Heartfilia. Nice to meet you" she introduced herself with a smile

"Ok now Lucy you seat there near to Natsu" Gildarts said pointing at Natsu. Lucy agreed and went to the empty seat

"Hi nice to meet yah I'm Natsu Dragneel" Natsu said while trying to have a handshake with her

Lucy smirked at him "Yeah Nice to meet yah Natsu" she said and offered her hand to him. She gripped his hand tightly causing Natsu's eyes to produce a single tear _She's strong! I can't believe a girl like her be this strong, well except for Erza that is she IS known to be the great demon of Fairy High (FNHS)_ Lucy let go and sat down

**Later on . . .**

Lucy grabbed a sandwich from her backpack when she was about to eat it she was interrupted by Natsu. "Hey! Luigi wanna go with me?" Natsu asked her

Lucy's face went (._.) Natsu looked at her and said "Hey you ok Luigi?" he asked

Finally Lucy got her senses back and said "What the fudge did you just call me?!" she yelled

"Luigi, isn't that your name?" he said in confusion as he scratched his head

"You IDIOT!" she said as he hit him in the head

"Hey what's the big deal?! I just invited you and this is what I get?" he said as he covered the spot where she hit him

"SHUT UP! You got my name wrong! It's Lucy not Luigi" Lucy said as she tried to hit him again "Don't just make names to people you just met!"

Natsu blocked Lucy's hand so she won't hit him again "Ahahaha you think I could be tricked by the same trick again Louie?! Who cares if I get your name wrong, no one will care anyway" he said in creepy tone

Lucy gave him an evil grin and also stepped in his foot "Humph. Sorry Natsu but I'm not like the other girls that had only one trick on their sleeve. And it's LUCY! L-U-C-Y Lucy got that!"

Natsu gave a fake smile and said "Ok Ok geez stop pissing me off Lucy!"

Lucy continued eating her sandwich and looked away. Natsu got pissed off again "Hey Lucy, you coming or what?" he asked

"Who said I'm going with yah?" Lucy said still eating her sandwich

Natsu got angry and carried her on his back "H-hey! Put me down! Put me down!" Lucy said as she punched him on the shoulder a couple of times

"If I put you down you may run away from me" Natsu said with a serious look on his face

Lucy didn't stop punching him "Lemme Go! Idiot!" Lucy said "I'll kill you if I ever get down!"

Natsu smiled happily "Well that's another reason for me not to let you go"

**Meanwhile . . .**

"Hey Erza have you seen Natsu?" Gray asked as they eat their snacks together

"Nope haven't seen him" Erza said as she took a bit on her strawberry cake "Why did you ask?"

"Nothing" Gray said as he laid his head on the table

Then Erza started to tease him "So you miss Natsu when he's gone eh?"

"NO WAY! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU SAYING ERZA!" Gray roared "I CAN'T POSSI. . ."

Gray was cut due to Erza "Calm down Gray have a strawberry cake" she said as she gave Gray a piece of her cake into his mouth

Gray looked at her as Erza smiled back at him "Better?" she asked. Gray nodded and asked for another bite. Erza agreed and spoon feed him but Gray took the spoon away "I-I'll be the one" he said.

Erza got angry and had left Gray super duper scared "I'm sorry! Here's your spoon" he said

Erza smiled again and spoon feed Gray "Ah. . ." Erza said "Ahh. . ." Gray followed

**Meanwhile. . .**

Natsu let Lucy down when he arrived on the rooftop "Lucy here's the place I wanna let cha see" he said with a smile on his face

As Lucy got down she bowed her head "Err. . . You gonna get it now Natsu!" Lucy said as she pulled a starting punch towards him

"What is with you Lucy?" Natsu said while his face is in confusion. As Lucy's fist was already near his face he dodged it, Lucy was shocked on how fast he dodged _He's fast well then I better loosen up my speed in order for me to hit him _Lucy thought as she smiled devilishly at him.

"Oi Oi Lucy it's impossible for you to hit me" Natsu said confidently while crossing his arms

"Humph, really? Don't underestimate me Natsu cause I'm no ordinary girl you have ever met" Lucy said as she gave him a kick.

Natsu just laugh "Ahahaha bring it on blondie!" he said as he gave a perverted look in his face

Lucy got irritated and started punching him and kicking him nonstop until she gets a change to hit him even once _Why? Why can't I hit him? _She wondered as she continues trying to hit him. When Lucy gave a high kick to hit his face Natsu directly grabbed her leg "Kekeke I told you didn't I?" he said looking like pervert at her while his face getting near to hers "Girl against a boy surely I win"

Lucy got irritated then she noticed that because her skirt was too short her panties can be seen clearly "You pervert! Let go of me!" she raised her voice as she bowed her head and struggled for him to let her leg go.

"Oi! What's up with you, you done already?" Natsu asked as he holds her leg even tighter for him not to let it go

Lucy turned around and with the use of her other foot she kicked him in the face causing Natsu to fall in his feet. Lucy finally got the chance she's been waiting _Yes finally I got him! _She wondered.

"Ow Ow Ow! That hurts" Natsu said as she covered the cheek that was hit by none other than Lucy herself while still lying on the floor

Lucy stand in front of him while her hands were in her hips "Hehehe Did I just surprise you pinky?" she said devilishly "I told you didn't I? Don't underestimate me, cause you still don't know what I can really do"

Natsu was surprised he never taught she would pull up a trick like that "Well see yah at the classroom Natsu" She said as she waved her right hand at him.

Natsu was still sitting in the floor and his face was like OAQ for a second. He sighed as he touched his cheek _(the one that was hit by Lucy)_ "I can't believe that she just hit me" he said "I knew it she's like Erza but a little weaker". He lye on the floor looking at the clear blue sky then after a while "Wait if I could defeat her would that mean I can get a chance to beat Erza too?" he said as his face gets brighter "Yosh! Then it's decided! You better prepare Luce 'cause I'm coming!" Natsu said as he quickly stood up and ran to their classroom.

**After School . . .**

"What another school work?!" Natsu said angrily while smashing up the table "You got to be kidding me right?"

Gray sighed "Whether you like it or you like it Natsu you must do it" Gray said as he carried a hand full of papers for them to fill.

Natsu sighed and relaxed his whole body in his chair "Gah. . . but Gray I don't wanna and WHAT THE HECK! I only got to choose one since it's the same" Natsu complained

"That's the point you don't have any choices so you MUST do it no matter what" Gray said as he started filling up the papers

"Fine Fine, but you must free me 2 desserts at that café we've been yesterday" Natsu said as he started to fill up the papers that are needed to be filled

"Geez fine then if it will make you do your work" Gray said as worked faster _Why do I feel like his elder brother now? _He wondered

"Hey Gray, what do you think of Lucy?" Natsu asked as he looked at him

"Lucy?" Gray asked as he continues to fill the papers

"Yeah the new transferee" Natsu replied

"She's ok, why did you ask?" Gray said

"Natsu sighed "You don't know what the hell she is" he said in a worried face "We just fought. . ."

Natsu's words was cut by Gray's reaction "WHAT THE? REALLY? You fought a GIRL?!" Gray said in a shock "So who won?"

Natsu's face went =3= "Her" he said in depression

Gray laughed "I can't believe you lost to a girl!" he said as he chuckled

"W-well she's not like the others! She is tricky and her strength is almost the same as Erza!" Natsu said as he slammed the table

Gray couldn't stop laughing and after a while he realized and his voice kept on going around his head _as strong as Erza? _"What? S-so there's another demon here in Fairy High?" Gray said as he dropped a sweat

"Yeah but a little weaker I guess" Natsu replied "I was just gonna let her see the view in the roof top but instead of seeing it she fought me"

Gray was surprised _another tough girl, huh? _He wondered

In a speed of light Natsu finished his duties "Yosh! Gray let's go!" Natsu said as he raised his arms

"What you're done?" Gray asked surprised

Natsu chuckled "That's because you're a slowpoke Gray!" Natsu teased

Gray doubled his speed in filling the papers and his done "Ha! What can you say about that?" Gray asked as he pointed at his finished work.

Natsu didn't mind him; he was already outside the room waiting for him "HEY GRAY! Since you're already done stop slacking off and let's go already!" Natsu said as he waved by the door

Gray went by the door and said "Since you want to go there badly how about a little race?"

Natsu smiled "Ok then, I'm all fired up!" he said as he punched his fist towards each other

"Ok! Ready, Set. . ." Gray said

"Go!" Natsu replied as he gets in the lead

"You cheater!" Gray shouted as he runs to catch up with him

Natsu looked at him while sticking out his tongue "Nya nya nya, you're just jealous because I'll be there first!" he said as he runs faster

_Darn it! _Gray told himself as he runs faster

After a while Natsu and Gray almost got into the café. When they went into the entrance both of them went in at the same time "Gyah!" the screamed as they tripped by the door. The blonde maid that was just standing there came to them "Are you ok master?" she asked

When both of them saw her they stood up "Uh. . . Yeah" Gray said

_Oh crap!_ The blonde maid said to herself as her face went like O_O _It's Natsu and Gray from my class! They mustn't know I work here right?! Oh wait they've been here before, was it yesterday? Oh no oh no! My reputation is ruined!_

"Hey you! Have we met? Cause I swear I've seen your face before!" Natsu said as his face is getting closer to hers. Lucy's face was full of sweat

"Yeah, she kinda looks like. . ." Gray said as he scratched his chin

_They know they know! Crap! Damn it's over! _She told herself as she fake a smile

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

Is it good, is it good?

It's a bit longer now (just for 2 and 1/2 pages in Word) but still a little short I know, I'm sorry TOT I promised to you all but I didn't fullfil it Q-Q. But still I hope you enjoyed it ^w^ I tried to update as soon as possible because of your heartwarming reviews xD Thanks a lot I appreciate it! Well if you find it still a little boring then you better read this more because I'm just doing the first part of the story hehehe I'm gonna surprise you all IF the story continues :D and you still going to give me nice reviews cause it will give me the power to update more! xD Ok see yah at the next chapter x3

**Will Natsu and Gray know the blonde maid is Lucy?**

**Does Natsu like her at first sight?**

**Do you think Natsu, Lucy and Gray are a love triangle?**

**FIND OUT in the further chapters!**


	4. Lulu aka Lucy

**03 Romantica**

**By: MiyuGaze**

**Summary:**

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have been friends for years so they hardly know each other. Even if they're friends they still love to fight one another but they treat each other like siblings. One day they went into a very popular café, a blond maid came to their table and their hearts was stolen by her smile. Everyday the two boys came to the café, but they aren't so sure if it was love yet, they can't accept it! Meanwhile at Fairy National High School (FNSH) a transferee student came to their school. Her appearance was so familiar to them like they have met before. Who is this new transferee? Will she change the flow in their school? Will Natsu and Gray find their true feelings? Will they ever find their true mate? **_FIND OUT! _**

**_CHAPTER 3: Lulu aka Lucy_**

**_~R.T~_**

"Yeah, she kinda looks like. . ." Gray said as he scratched his chin

_They know they know! Crap! Damn it's over! _She told herself as she fake a smile

"Oh yeah, you're the maid that gave me a free treat yesterday!" Natsu said as he gave her a big smile

Lucy was so relieved _Whew! Thank God they didn't notice me_ then she played her part "Oh master how dare you forget about me" she said looking all cute

"Ahahaha thanks for the treat yesterday and for those super delicious cookies you gave me uh. . . uhm. . ." Natsu said

"Oh by the way we forgot to ask you your name" Gray said

_Oh no! I can't tell them I'm Lucy right? Oh gosh! This is getting harder and harder every second! Think of a name think of a name Lucy! _She wondered "Uhm . . . How about I'll tell you my name after you take your order?" she suggested

"But I'm curious! Com'on now, please!" Natsu said as he puppy eyed her

"Yeah I'm kind a curious myself" Gray said as he looked at the ceiling

"Uhm. . . Ah . . . It's . . . It's" Lucy stutter as she thinks of a name

"Hey what's the matter? Cut out your tongue?" Natsu said as he chuckled a little "Or you just don't have a name"

Gray gave him a cold look that has let Natsu in silence

**Inside the head of Lucy . . .**

Preparing to punch Natsu "You gonna regret what you just said!" she said as she punched Natsu in the face that has left him flying to the sky "I've got a name you IDIOT! I just can't tell it to you right now!" she screamed

Natsu flying "I'm sorryyyyyyyyy!" he shouted

**Outside Lucy . . .**

_Hehehehe if only I could do that right now and if only he knew that I must keep my identity a secret _she wondered

Gray stared at her and realized something "Hey you know what you kinda looked like Lu. . ." he said but was interrupted by Lucy

"It's Lulu!" she blurted out

"Well then why didn't you say so Lulu" Natsu said with a smile as he puts his one arm around her

_Eh? This is weird he remembered my artificial name in an instant _Lucy wondered in a surprised manner

Gray still looked at her in a serious way that has left Lucy in panic _Oh no! Oh no! he must be suspecting me as Lucy right now! I hope he's as dense as Natsu! _She cried

Then when Gray looked at her and realized that she was staring at him, he quickly looked away as his cheeks heated a little. _Weird_ Lucy thought

"Hey Luri, can you give us a table for two? I'm hungry with all this standing around" He said as he hold his stomach

"Ok Master but I'm not Luri, I'm Lulu" she said with a smile._ Ok I take back what I just said he's just too stupid! To remember my name_ Lucy said to herself

Natsu scratched his head as he sat on the chair "Hehehe sorry about that" he said

After taking their order Lulu aka Lucy went away

"Uhm. . . Natsu" Gray said as he blushed a little

"Sup Gray and what's with your face? Are you sick or something?" Natsu asked

"Ah. No, I wanna tell you something" Gray said while doubting if he'll tell him or not

"Sure bro! I'm all ears" Natsu said as he smiled at him

Gray was about to tell him but was interrupted by Lulu (Hey! Readers out there I'm just gonna use Lulu as Lucy's name when she's in her maid form or costume ok? Well if it's confusing then just tell me and I'll change it back So back in the story we go!) "Master here's your order I hope you enjoy it" she said with a smile

"Hehehe thanks a lot Lulu" Natsu said

"Ok then Master if you don't want anything more then I will take my leave" she said as she walked away

"So Gray what did you wanna tell me again?" Natsu asked as he grabbed a bite of his overloaded ice cream

"Oh it's nothing" Gray said as he looked at Lulu as she gets the order of the other customers _Why? What's with me today? No not just today, yesterday too? Urg. . . What's with you Gray! Why are you acting like that?! _He wondered

"Ok then" Natsu said as he licked his spoon clean

**Later on . . .**

"Whew that was nice! Wasn't it" Natsu said as walked on the way home with Gray

Gray remained silent _ah. . . I can't get her out of my head. It's like I wanna get close to her. Who the heck is she?! _He thought

Natsu looked at him "Hey Gray! What's with yah? You look troubled, you ok?" Natsu asked curiously

"N-no not at all" Gray said

Natsu looked at him seriously. A sweat dropped down Gray's face and Natsu's cold eyes left him to swallow his saliva. Suddenly Natsu punched Gray out of the blue

"H-Hey! What was that for fire breath?!" Gray said as his shirt and pants flew off

Natsu gave him a serious look I his face then gave him a devilish smile "Yeah! That's what I'm talking!" Natsu said happily "I was worried that attitude of yours has gone away. NOW BRING IT ON"

"Humph of course, don't think you're the only dude that can fight here" Gray said as he started punching him

"Hehehe Yeah bring it on!" Natsu said as he dodged all of Gray's punches

Gray sat on the ground while his other leg was still straight and turned around causing Natsu to trip on the floor. Natsu quickly stood up and punched Gray in the face. Gray took revenge and did an uppercut. They punched each other like there's no end.

When the sun went down Gray and Natsu stopped causing their face completely damaged as they lied down in the grass.

Natsu breathed deeply "I haven't had that fun in years!" he said as he smiled at him

Gray smiled back as he breathed deeply like Natsu "Ahaha, I know right? We haven't fought like this for years when Lisanna was still with us" he said "What happened to you and Lisanna anyway? I thought you we're good friends?"

Natsu's mood changed his aura was full of anger and of course Gray felt it "Uhm. . . You know what? Let's just skip the topic shall we?" he said as he faked a smile

"No" Natsu said in a serious tone "I got 6 words to describe her; She's nothing more than a bitch!"

Gray's eyes widened _Did she really hurt him that bad? _Gray thought

**~P.T.~**

Lisanna stayed in the ground and cried "I'm sorry Natsu I really am" she said "I didn't mean to hurt your feelings"

Natsu looked back "Really?! You didn't mean it?! Are you kidding me Lisanna?!" he said raising his voice "How could I ever trust you again? Now that I have seen this piece of SHIT!"

"Hey pinky! Don't go like that since she WAS your girlfriend" the yellow haired dude said as he went closer to him "If you want her that badly then shut up and comfort her!"

"And who are you supposed to be?" Natsu said

"Humph! You're worst nightmare, I guess" the yellow haired dude said confidently as he smirked at him

"HA! You don't scare me!" Natsu said as his face gets closer to his

The yellow haired dude smiled devilishly at him "I'm gonna ruin your life Natsu Dragneel" he said "And I promise you. You won't receive happiness in this world, never in your whole life"

Natsu's face was in terror "H-how did you know my name?" he asked "And what do you mean? You don't make any sense at all?!"

The yellow dude just smiled in an evil way and walked away "H-Hey stop ignoring me!" Natsu yelled

"Shut up pinky! I know you're not a challenge to me yet!" he said "But I'm watching you Natsu" he continues as he walked away out of his sight.

"H-hey!" Natsu said as he reached out to him "Darn it, darn it all!" he continues as he punched his fist together

"N-Natsu" Lisanna stuttered as she looked at him with fear

Natsu looked at her in a cold impression "Who is he?" he asked seriously as he looked at her fiercely. Lisanna didn't answer "WHO IS HE LISANNA?!" Natsu shouted. Lisanna remained silent as she cried like hell "Fine then, don't tell me!" He said "But from now on don't go near me again and it's over!" he continued as he walked away leaving her crying on the floor

_N-Natsu I'm sorry I, I just. . . _Lisanna said as he was left by Natsu crying all over _I just can't resist him, I-I loved him since the first time we met_

"SHIT! Who was that?! How the heck did he know me?" he asked again and again while walking back home

**~R.T.~**

"I'm happy I've met you Gray, even if we seldom fight I think of you as my brother" Natsu said "You're always there for since we were still kids"

Gray was touched "Ha! You'll never find a guy like me huh?" he said as he tries to build up Natsu's spirit "So just forget about Lisanna! Maybe she's not the one for you yet" he continues with a smile

**At Gray's home. . .**

Gray was lying on his bed reading a book after finishing it he lifted his hand like he was trying to touch the sky "Lulu huh?" he said

_Is this what it really feels to be in love?_ He wondered as he blushed a little while imagining her cute smile "Wait! WHAT?!" he said as he jumped out of his bed "What am I saying?! I can't be in love"

_GrayLu huh? Hehehe seems like a good combination_ he thought of again as he smirked and blushed a little "WHAT AM I THINKING?!" he blurted out while he banged his head on the wall "Stop thinking like that Gray!"

_Well it kind a feel a little good just me and Lulu alone in the sunset_ he wondered once more "I said stop it!" he shouted. Then he imagined Lulu and him in a wedding

**Gray's imagination. . .**

'Oh Gray I love you so much since we first met' Lulu said

'I love you too Lulu-chan' Gray said while his arms are around her hips

'Let's make 10 babies minimum' she said as she grabbed him

'Ok hun~ as you wish' Gray said

**End of Gray's imagination. . . **

"WHAT THE HECK WAS I THINKING" Gray shouted as his face was as red as Erza's hair "I don't even know her and this is what I'm thinking already? What the heck, we're too young to get married!"

**~N.D.~**

Another usual day at Fairy National High School and this time Natsu was early in coming to school _Huh? This is weird where's Gray he's supposed to be here before I do_ Natsu thought

After a few seconds Gray arrived in a miserable face like he didn't sleep the whole night!

"Uh. . . Ohayo Gray" _(ohayo means good morning in Japanese)_ Natsu said in a shock that for the first time he saw Gray like that "Um. . . You ok?" he asked as he gets closer to him

Gray just yawn and didn't pay attention to what Natsu just said as he went to his chair

"Oi! You listening?" Natsu asked worriedly

"Huh? What did you say?" Gray said as he turned his head to Natsu while still looking sleepy

"You didn't get enough sleep last night huh?" Natsu asked

And the next thing he knew Gray was already sleeping in his desk with his saliva all over it. Natsu sighed _Wait this is a good opportunity! _He thought"This is what you get for sleeping in school" he said as he scribbled in his face "Kekeke"

After 10 minutes Gray woke up as he stretched his arms in the air. As Erza passed by him "Hey Gray clean up your face will you? You look like a monkey" Erza said fiercely

_Huh? What did you mean? _He wondered as he borrowed a mirror from Mirajane as he looked at it his face went O[]O "Shit! Who did this?!" Gray shouted as he thought _Natsu_

Natsu chuckled as he hid under Gray's desk. Gray went to Natsu's seat "Er. . . Where are you Natsu?! Come out and fight you coward" she shouted then he saw Natsu's pink hair under his (Natsu's) desk "Can't hide from me Natsu!" he said as he grabbed his pink hair but apparently it was just a stuff toy that looks just like Natsu

"What the" Gray said looking troubled as he threw Natsu's stuff toy in Natsu's bag "Where are you, you psycho!"

_Hehehehe he fell for it! _Natsu thought

As Gray gave up he went back to his seat then Natsu jumped out infront of him causing Gray to fall in his seat "Gya!" he screamed

Natsu laughed at him "Hahahaha You should have looked at yourself Gray" he said as he chuckled "You screamed like a girl!"

Gray punched him in the head when Natsu was about to punch him back Erza stopped them "This isn't a boxing arena you idiot!" she said finishing them off

"We deeply apologize ma'am!" both of them said at the same time

When Lucy arrived she just stared at them but what catches her eyes the most was Erza _Wow who is that cool and strong girl? I wish I could be as strong as her_ she thought

As usual their teacher aka Sir Gildarts went in and all of them remained seated and well behaved. So classes went on

**Snacks. . .**

Lucy went to Erza's place where she was still eating her cake together with Gray and Natsu "Hey Erza!" Lucy said as she waved her hand

"Oh hey Lucy wanna join us?" Erza said

Lucy's eyes sparkled with joy _Me? With the strongest girl in our class?! This is so awesome! _She thought happily "Sure" she agreed

"Wow Erza you're so cool when you beat up Natsu and Gray" Lucy said

"No I was just doing my job" Erza said as she blushed a little

"Even so you're always my idol when it comes to fighting! Not only that you're very pretty too" she said ignoring Natsu and Gray

"You're too kind" Erza said as she smiled tapped Lucy's shoulder

"Hey! We're here too you know" Natsu said looking annoyed

Lucy looked at them in a cold impression ". . ."

Natsu and Gray froze for a second _she's the same as Erza!_ They thought

But after a second she smiled at them then Gray and Natsu went like -*^*-

"Hey you know what?" Gray whispered to Natsu

"What?" Natsu asked

"She kinda looks like Lulu" Gray whispered

"What no way! Lucy's like a devil! While Lulu is some kind of ah. . . Angelic?" he whispered back

"What do you mean by devil?" he asked in a low voice

"She beat the hell out of me yesterday" Natsu said

"What are you whispering about Gray. . . Natsu" Erza asked curiously

"N-No-Nothing Erza!" They said in unison

Erza went back to Lucy "So Lucy, why did you transfer here in Fairy High?"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat "I-I it's because" she stuttered as fear was all over her face

"L-Lucy? What's the matter?" Erza said as she holds her shoulder

Lucy covered her face with her right hand as she tries to hold her tears

Natsu looked at her in a serious manner _what's with her?_ He thought

"Hey calm down Lucy" Gray said worriedly

Lucy calmed down and looked at them curiously like nothing happened "Huh? What's with you guys? Did something happened?" she asked as she raised one eyebrow.

Natsu, Gray and Erza's face went like OAO? "Hey Lucy didn't you remember what Erza said?" Gray asked

Lucy shake her and said "No, I haven't"

"What really?! When the time she asked you. . ." Natsu said as it was due to Erza covering his mouth

"Shush Natsu! Maybe it's some kind of past se doesn't want to remember!" Erza whispered

"Yeah right Natsu, you must think before you speak idiot" Gray whispered back

Natsu nodded and faced Lucy again "Huh? What are you guys talking about?" she asked innocently

"Hehehe nothing nothing, no need to worry" Natsu said

Lucy not contented with the answer "humph you guys are weird! Com'on tell me" she said

"Ok" Erza said "But you better regret what you have said after hearing this"

"Erza what are you doing?" Gray whispered

"I know what I'm doing, so shut up!" Erza whispered back

"Lend me your ear Lucy" Erza said. Lucy nodded and listened to her "You know Gray right?" she whispered as she smirked a little

Lucy nodded and said "Yeah of course"

"When we were still kids Gray kept on stripping and I don't know why but now I only saw him stripping sometimes" Erza said

Lucy's eyes widened while her face was as red as a tomato "EH?! Really?!" Lucy said in a shock

"Yep, I'm not done yet" Erza said as she continues "Whenever he likes somebody he'll go crazy on her but not that crazy at least"

"You serious Erza?" Lucy asked

"Yeah" she said while nodding and continues to whisper in her ear "And IF he likes a girl he doesn't want that she'll get hurt or even be taken away from him"

"Aw. . . that's sweet" Lucy said

"Hey what are you taking about Erza" Natsu said as he scratched his head

"Girls talk probably" Gray replied "I think it's better to leave them"

**Lunch Time. . .**

"Hey guys, I've got some good news!" Erza said while rushing to Gray and Natsu's table _with Lucy_

"Really? What is it?" Gray said

"Lucy's joining our group!" Erza said happily as Lucy smiled

"B-but. . ." Natsu said

"No complaints!" Erza said as he looked at him seriously causing Natsu to shiver in fear

Lucy looked at her in satisfaction _Whoa this is awesome! Me a freshmen in the most coolest group in Fairy High!_ She thought _this year is gonna be great!_

Lucy sat down with Erza on the vacant seats. When Lucy opened her lunch box Natsu stared at it "Hey Lucy did you make that yourself? Or takeout?" he asked

"I made it, why" Lucy said

"Really? Wow! You made it perfectly!" Natsu complimented her

"Uh. . . Thanks Natsu" she said as she faked a smile

"Pretty please Lucy can I have some just a little bit" Natsu begged as he puppy eyed her

Lucy faked a smile again as she dropped a sweat "Ah. . . Sure" she said

Natsu started opening his mouth "Ah. . ." he said. Lucy was shocked "Eh? What the heck are you doing Natsu?" she asked

Natsu's face went like o3o "Well you're the one who knows which food is delicious so you must be the one who will give it to me" he said

"Well if you wanna me to pick then I shall pick but don't expect me to SPOONFEED you!" she said and an angry vein popped out of her head

Natsu puppy eyed her and said "Why can't you?" he said

"W-well it's awkward ok?!" she said

"B-but" Natsu stuttered "Why do Erza do it all the time?"

Lucy's face went =A= _really she spoon feed them? What is she some kind of mother to them?_ She thought "W-well it's different!" she said as she looked at Erza

Erza smiled at her and gave her a thumbs up

_What? Are you sure this is Erza? Why did she become soft?_ She asked herself the she sighed "Ok then since I have no choice"

"Yay!" Natsu said like a happy child given a piece of candy "Ah. . ." he said as he opened his mouth wide open

Lucy feeling grossed out when she lifted the spoon into his mouth "Ahh. . ." she said. As it went in Natsu's face brightened for the amazing taste that he has eaten

"Mmm. . . This is so GOOD!" he said as his eyes sparkle "You're an excellent cook Lucy!"

"Uh. . . Thanks I guess" Lucy said

"Can I have another bite please?" Natsu begged again as he pushed back and forth Lucy's shoulder

"H-Hey!" Lucy said

"Ahahaha you make a great couple Natsu" Erza teased

"What no way! With her?" Natsu complained

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

Hiya my dear Readers!

Thanks for all the reviews thanks for the reviews! And I hope you endjoyed this lastest chapter for taday! Whew finally I'm finished with this! And finally I've made it even longer than before! I'm so glad *tears of joy* I'm gonna be out for a while due to classes and I can't use my computer anymore so GOMENASAI! I'm not gonna upload faster and longer from this day on well maybe exept for summer vacation at least but I hope you'll be patient *smile fading* And sorry for this chapter I know it sucks because it's all related to my high school life (still in first year :P) and I-I wanna leave a mark you know o3o but this is part of the story so I must put it in and I hope you enjoyed it REALLY!

I needed more inspiration for me to write my story faster. So I hope I can see more reviews when I come back QAQ ahaha just kidding I can't blame you for my bad story *depressed* And sorry if Erza here is so wrong! I just can't make a tough character so sorry *Cries*

Ok See yah next Chapter then and sorry for talking too much xD

* * *

**Who's Lucy?**

**Why is she hiding her true self from them?**

**What's with her past that she doesn't want to remember?**

**Has Gray completely gone gaga for Lulu aka Lucy?!**

**And do you think Natsu was just like that because he likes her**_**?**_

_**FIND OUT! In the further Chapters!**_

_So keep reading! xD_

* * *

_Wanna thank NatsuXLucy-1314 for helping me out again ^^_

_Thanks for the cute name Lulu_


	5. I'm here for you

**03 Romantica**

**By: MiyuGaze**

**Summary:**

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have been friends for years so they hardly know each other. Even if they're friends they still love to fight one another but they treat each other like siblings. One day they went into a very popular café, a blond maid came to their table and their hearts was stolen by her smile. Everyday the two boys came to the café, but they aren't so sure if it was love yet, they can't accept it! Meanwhile at Fairy National High School (FNHS) a transferee student came to their school. Her appearance was so familiar to them like they have met before. Who is this new transferee? Will she change the flow in their school? Will Natsu and Gray find their true feelings? Will they ever find their true mate? _**FIND OUT! **_

_**CHAPTER 4: I'm here for you**_

"What no way! With her?" Natsu complained

"Ahahaha yeah I think so too" Gray teased

"But she's a like a demon! Yesterday she beat the hell out of me!" Natsu complained

"Demon? You sure? Or is it just you getting weaker" Gray smirked

"Just SHUT UP! I'm not getting weaker! I-It's just" he explained

"Demon you say?" Lucy said as her devilish aura surrounds her

"Eh?" Natsu said as he turned his head around as his face was full of sweat.

Lucy prepared to beat up Natsu once more "Demon huh?" she said as her face was covered by her bangs leaving her other eye to sparkle evilly

Natsu's face went like oAo "I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry Lucy" he said trying to save his own butt from being beaten "I won't do it again promise!"

"Ahahaha she's just like you Erza!" Gray chuckled

"What did you say Gray?" Erza said as her devilish mood awakens

"Eh?" Gray said as he dropped a single sweat

"You better regret what you just said Gray!" Erza screamed

Students in the canteen looked at them "Oh man! A double beat up!" a voice said as more gossips go "Whoa! Is this for real! This is so cool" then "Hey is that Erza's twin?" and so on. . .

After beating the poor boys up the bell ring causing the four of them to rush in their classroom.

The next period started as their history teacher Miss Mavis Vermillion entered and the whole class greeted her as the same routine goes on.

**After class. . .**

"Hey Erza, Lucy! Want to go with us to this awesome café?" Natsu invited as he hang his arms around their shoulders

"Hm. . . Café you say" Erza said as she scratched her chin

"C'mon it's gonna be fun!" Natsu smiled "There's a maid named Lulu and we wanna introduce you to her Erza!"

"Sounds good" Erza agreed "How about it Lucy?"

Lucy got worried _Oh no I'll blew up my cover if Erza is here! _She taught _I think I'll just be absent today_. "Uh s-sure" she stuttered as she faked a smile

Gray looked at her in a curious look wondering that maybe she's hiding something from them. Still looking at her, Natsu jumped into him causing Gray to jump off his feet "H-Hey everything ok Gray?" Natsu asked worried

"Uh. . . Yeah I guess" he replied

"OK THEN! It's decided! Let's go!" Natsu shouted as he lifted his fist in the air

**Later on . . .**

"Yosh! We have arrived!" Natsu said as he jumped up and down "Com'on let's get in!"

Natsu, Gray and Lucy went in the café. As Erza set foot in the café she was amazed on how big the place is! What catch her eye the most is their uniforms

"Hey Erza what are you looking at?" Gray asked

Erza's eyes sparkled as she looked at him; Gray caught a chill that came across his spine _I got a bad feeling about this_ he thought

"Hey guys will you stop yapping and take a seat?" Natsu complained as he crossed his arms with an irritated look in his face "All this yapping and standing around irritates me"

"Will you stop complaining and just shut up?" Gray replied as his impression turns cold

Natsu's face went like -_- "Look who's talking shit" he said as he looked away while still having the same boring impression in his face

"Shit your face fire brain!" Gray teased

"You're the shit face, so shut up!" Natsu said while smirking at him devilishly

"Ha! Say all you want bird brain" Gray said as he smirked back at him "But whatever you do, you could never beat me Natsu, so face it!"

Natsu laughed devilishly thinking it was some kind of sick joke "In your worst nightmares" he said while striking his fist together, as it creates a loud **bang** "You know your weaker Gray, I can defeat you anytime and anywhere I want"

"Why don't you prove it then?" Gray said as he raised his voice

"Yeah bring it on!" Natsu said as he pulled a starting punch

Gray followed as their voice keeps getting louder and louder _"AHHH…." _they said. As their fist clashed against each other it made a huge wave of vibration causing everything near them get destroyed or get blown away. After a few seconds, Gray directly changed his stance and did an uppercut causing Natsu to fly out of the café. As soon as he got on touch of the ground he finally caught a breath and directly ran towards him to get his revenge.

As their fist were about to meat once more Erza herself appeared right before them! As soon as Natsu and Gray saw her devilish look in her face they knew they were dead meat. Sweat was all over their bodies from head to toe, they tried to run but it was too late the great and mighty Erza had already caught they _Oh crap_ they thought

In a blink of an eye Erza had already knocked them over "You bunch of idiots!" she said furiously "Will you stop this stupid nonsense your making? You're supposed to be the role models to other students since **both** of you are one of the officers in our school!"

Looking completely beat up Natsu and Gray apologized in unison "We deeply apologize Erza"

Lucy can't take her eyes off her, she never get tired of Erza's toughness and beauty. Lucy's eyes sparkled_ Oh I wish I could just be like Erza_ she thought

Erza sighed as she face palmed "You airheads are such an embarrassment in our school" says Erza looking at them in a very disappointed way "And here I am thinking you guys changed into a better person"

Natsu and Gray looked at each other fiercely as a spark of lighting appeared between their eyes "Grr… It's his fault Erza!" they said in unison as they point against each other

Their face went like OAO as soon as they heard the two of them saying the same words at the same time "Hey stop following me idiot!" says Gray and Natsu at the same time _again!_

Now they really _are_ irritated and sick of copying one another "No you stop following me fur brain!" they said once more as their foreheads banged against each other causing them to say "Ow!"

"Hey fire freak, will you watch were your going? That big head of yours might be big enough to stop a volcano from erupting!" Gray teased as he crossed his arms and looked at him coldly

"He! Big talk for a boy with _pink underpants_!" Natsu said devilishly while trying to hold his laugh

Gray looked down and realized that his pants flew off again causing his pink underpants clearly seen "Hey leave me and my underpants alone! It isn't my fault for mixing the white clothes with the colored ones" Gray said as he blushed like hell

Natsu can't help but laugh "Lame excuse idiot!" he said while still cracking up "If Lulu sees this, she'll definitely think your some kind of sick pervert!"

Lucy, that was just standing there, can't help but laugh. She laughed so hard that small tears came out from her eyes as she held her stomach tightly_ Ahahaha so it is true, Gray really does strip! Not only that, I can't believe a serious guy like Gray wear something pink!_ She thought_ That's so girly even I don't wear something like that, unless if it's really necessary_

Gray really looks like a tomato now, he blushed so hard that he just bowed his head to prevent them from seeing this tomato-like face "W-well" he stuttered "At least _**my**_hair isn't _**PINK!**_" he blurted out

Natsu crossed his arms like a boss "Well my hair is normal besides _**I**_ didn't chose it, so in my case it's all good and beside as they all say _'real men wears pink'_" says Natsu in a I-know-everything tone.

"Ahem" Erza coughed as an angry vein popped out of her head while closing her eyes and faked a smile

_Oh-o Natsu and Gray are gonna get it BIG TIME_ Lucy thought while smirking at them _I'm so glad I became friends with these guys, it makes my life more fun and exciting!_

Natsu directly ran and asked for a glass of water. Erza stared and gave him a confused look in her face. As Natsu came back, he gave her the glass of water causing Erza's face to look like –A– "Why are you giving this to me?" she asked.

"Isn't it obvious? Your throat is itchy. . ." Natsu's words was cut due to Gray

"OR dry" Gray said

". . . So you must drink plenty of water or you'll end up being sick" Natsu continues ignoring Gray's interruption as his face went like o3o to her

Lucy's eyes widened _What an idiot!_ Exclaims Lucy in her thoughts _Erza's throat isn't itchy nor dry, she was just trying to stop both of you!_

Erza accepts the glass of water that Natsu offered to her causing Lucy to fall off her ground _I think I was wrong_ Lucy thought. As soon as Erza finished her drink, she gave Natsu a **bang** in the head which made Natsu kiss the floor

"Hey! Why did you do that for _ERZA!?_" Natsu asked furiously as he directly stood up

Erza gave him another hit in the head which causes Natsu to see stars everywhere "Idiot!" she said "Didn't I told you to stop goofing off? You're such a huge embarrassment in our school!"

Meanwhile Gray was tip-toeing his way out so Erza couldn't beat him up but no luck was in his side as soon as he got near the café door Erza grabbed his shoulder causing Gray to '_eek!_'

"You thought you could get away from this Gray?" Erza said in a you-can't-escape-me tone which caused Gray to tremble in fear

Erza knocked him down the same way she did to Natsu_ Hehehe as expected from the mighty Erza!_ Lucy thought cheerfully

"So what do you scumbags have to say for yourselves?" Erza asked

"We're so sorry Erza" says Gray and Natsu in unison as they bowed down "We promise not to do that again"

"Good! Cause if I ever know _and _see that you scumbags are fighting again, I'll send both of you to **Jupiter**!" Erza said as she crossed her arms

Gray and Natsu saluted at her in a terrified manner "Y-yes ma-am!" they stuttered

After talking or scolding them Erza went to Lucy who was just watching the whole situation "Sorry if that wasn't so lady-like of me Lucy" she said as she gave her an angelic smile "But those scumbags really need to be taught good manners!"

Lucy just nodded and gave her a warm and sweet smile "It's ok Erza, at least now they've learn their lesson" she said "Besides there's nothing to be ashamed of. You're cool, pretty, kind, intelligent, strong and an amazing person which everybody loves to be with. So no need to hide your real self from me Erza, 'cause your special in your own way"

Lucy's words really touched Erza and because of it Erza is now blushing right in front of Lucy! "G-gosh Lucy, I-I don't k-know what to s-say" says Erza

**As Lucy, Erza, Gray and Natsu went to their own way . . .**

"You know something?" Natsu asked

"No, what?" Gray replied

"I don't get what Lucy likes about that monster" Natsu said as he looked at the clear blue sky

"You mean Erza right?" Gray asked

"Well, yeah. Who else could I be talking about?" says Natsu in a don't-you-know-it tone

"I'm just making sure, geez no need to make a fuzz about it" says Gray

"But you know what?" says Natsu "I think I'm interested in her"

Gray's eyes widened as he heard his best friend and enemy (?) hear those kind words "So you mean. . . " he said as he smirked at him

Natsu looked at him now it's his turn to widen his eyes "W-What?! N-NO! That's not what I meant!" he refused as red tiny lines strikes through his face

Gray poked him and sticks out his tongue "Nye! You can't fool me Natsu, since I've known you for a very long time" he teased while still poking at him "Besides its too obvious! It's written all over you"

Natsu checked his face and started panicking "Did someone scribble in my face again?" he asked in a worried tone

Gray just laughed at Natsu's face "How dense can you be Natsu?"

"Huh? What do you mean Gray?" Natsu asked as he stopped worrying and looked at him confused "And I'm not dense!" he said as he pouted his lips and crossed his arms like a stubborn child

Gray chuckled "Never mind" says Gray while still smiling

"Fine don't tell me" he said in a I-don't-care tone

"Ok then" Gray agrees while still smiling

"Oh com'on Gray _puh-lease_?" Natsu begged as he shakes Gray's shoulder

Gray laughed "For a little child like you Natsu, You could never understand it" he said

**~N.D.~**

"Hey Lucy!" says Natsu as he waved his arms up high

"Oh hey" Lucy replied as she waved back

"I didn't know you lived in the same block as I do Lucy" says Natsu trying to start a conversation with her as he walks beside her

"Uh yeah" says Lucy

An awkward silence between them came, _Geez what's with her all of the sudden?_ Natsu wondered. Minutes Later Lucy fainted causing Natsu to panic "H-hey!" exclaimed Natsu

Natsu grabbed Lucy and carried her in his back "Hey Lucy, where do you live anyway?" asks Natsu. Of course Lucy didn't reply since she fainted "Darn it Lucy" he said

Natsu have no choice but to let Lucy stay in his home.

Happy, his younger brother, greeted him "Hello Natsu why are you back already?" he asked

"Oh hello there Happy, I see you don't have classes today huh?" says Natsu while still carrying Lucy "Well I have no choice since my friend here suddenly fainted"

"Aye!" the blue haired neko said "Natsu who is she?"

"Uhm . . . She's Lucy, my new friend she's also a new transferee at FNHS" says Natsu putting her down gently in the sofa

"Oh . . . ok I'll see you later then Natsu" Happy said

"Huh? Where are you going?" Natsu asked

"I'm going to cook her a delicious fish soup! So I'm off to the market now!" says Happy cheerfully

"It's fine Happy, you can stay here and keep an eye on her, I'm going to buy the ingredients for you" says Natsu acting all responsible

"Ok but how about school?" asked the blue haired boy

"I'll be absent today, besides I could always ask Gray on our homework and lessons for today" says Natsu smiling as he went out

**Meanwhile . . . **

Gray got worried _Damn it! Where's that idiot! Did he know he's already late for class?_ He thought _Geez maybe he's still asleep!_ So he texted Natsu using his cell phone

_**Hey fire brain! Wake up will U!?**_

_**You're already l8 4 class!**_

Natsu noticed that he just got a text message from Gray, so he quickly read it and replied

_**SHUT UP!**_

_**I have something more important than going 2 class 2day!**_

Gray got the message and replied

_**HUH?!**_

_**WAT'S MORE IMPORTANT THAN GOING 2 CLASS!**_

Natsu read it then he received another text saying that his load is about to expire today _Damn! I forgot to load up my account again!_

_**Sry Gray**_

_**Can't talk, have something important in mind**_

_**Load going bye bye**_

_**C yah 2morrow**_

_**Or txt yah 2night, if I don't 4get 2 load up my account**_

_**Just w8 4 mah txt msg **__**or call**_

_**C yah Gray!**_

As soon as Gray saw the last text message from Natsu he sighed and just replied

_**K, c yah**_

_**But u have lots of explaining 2 do 2night**_

Natsu smiled and replied in a simple thanks

_**Tnx Gray**_

As class started Gray realized that Lucy wasn't there to _What's going on? What are those two up to?_ Gray wondered as scratched his chin

**Meanwhile. . . **

Natsu finally brought all the ingredients that Happy needed, as he was about to go out of the super market he bumped into a spiky haired dude "HEY WATCH IT!" Natsu said

"_YOU_ watch where you're going idiot!" the dude replied

"Geez I have no time for this, I'll forgive you this time spiky" says Natsu in an irritated tone as he ran out of his sight.

The spiky haired dude smirked "Natsu Dragneel, so you've recovered huh?" he said

**At Natsu's place. . .**

Lucy finally woke up _Huh? Where am I?_ She wondered as she looked around

"Hello Lucy! I'm glad you're awake!" says Happy in a cheerful way

"EH?! Who are you and more importantly _what_ are you?!" she asked in a surprised manner

"You meanie!" says Happy while pouting

"G-Gomenasai (?)" she said _(Note: gomenasai means I'm sorry)_

"Aye, I'm Happy Dragneel, the younger brother of Natsu!" Happy said "I also educate in FNHS, I'm still in 6th grade thou" he continues as he scratches his head

"Wait what?! B-But you h-have those" says Lucy as she pointed the cat ears of Happy

Happy holds his ears and said "W-well I'm special, I'm a half neko"

"Half neko?" asks Lucy

"Well yeah, have you heard of it?" Happy asked

"W-well actually no" says Lucy "Sorry"

"It's okay, actually neko means cat so that only means I'm half human and half is cat" explains Happy

"Oh ok then I'll keep that in mind" says Lucy

"Lucy you're not going to school today, right?" he ask innocently trying to convince her

"Uhm. . ." says Lucy but because of Happy's tempting face she nodded "I guess not, since I'm not feeling a little good" she admits

Happy leaped into the air "Yay! Lucy's staying!" he cheered

Lucy smiled seeing Happy leaping around like a happy kid, then suddenly someone was knocking at the door

"Coming!" says Happy while rushing to their door

Lucy walked weakly towards him to see who it was, then when Happy slowly opened it she saw a blurry image of a pink-haired boy "Kaji-kun?" says Lucy as she fainted once more

As Natsu get in, he saw Lucy falling off her ground again "LUCY!" he shouted as he directly ran and caught her just in time

"Lucy?" Happy asked as he turned around seeing Lucy in Natsu's arms

"Damn it Lucy, why didn't you just take a rest" says Natsu worriedly

"K-Ka. . ." mumbles Lucy in her sleep ". . . j-ji . . . k-kun?"

Natsu looked at her shocked and gave a confused face "Huh?" asks Natsu "I didn't quite hear you Lucy"

Too late Lucy was now completely in deep sleep

"Natsu, what happened to her?" asks Happy

"I think she's sick" Natsu answered as he carried her in his arms while walking away from him

"Where you going?" the blue-haired-boy asked

"I'm gonna bring her to my room, since it's more comfortable for her to rest there than in the couch" explains Natsu in a very serious tone as he walked upstairs with Lucy "Can you prepare something hot for her Happy?"

"Aye sir!" says Happy as he saluted

Natsu smiled at him but it slowly fade away when she saw Lucy's pale face _Geez Lucy what's with you all of the sudden?_ Natsu thought

**~P.T.~**

Lucy was crying alone in the night. She went to the park for her mind to clear up, as she played in the swing all alone a little boy from a far saw her. When Lucy saw him approaching her she looked away and wiped her tears that was falling hard on her face

"Hey!" says the boy

"Hi" replies Lucy in an uncomfortable tone

"Hey, don't think I'm some kind of killer or something ok? 'Cause I'm certainly not!" says the boy as he waved his hands sideways while shaking his head "Capital N-U-T!"

Lucy finally smiled warmly at him "Of course not" says Lucy giggling "And the spelling of not is n-o-t not n-u-t!"

The boy blushed "Uh-yeah, I knew that" he said as he scratched his head and looked away

"Nuh-uh!" says Lucy as she giggled once more

"Yeah I do!" he said

"Suuure" says Lucy

"Anyway who are you?" asks the boy

"Me?" says Lucy

"Ah no, no, the moon" says the boy

Lucy remained silent_ If I tell him my name will he still be real to me? Or will he be all nice to me just because I'm a member of the Heartfilia_ she thought

The boy sighed "Well if you're too shy to tell me your name how about. . ." he said

Lucy looked at him confused "What?" she asked

Finally the boy thought of a better way "Ah-a! How about we make names for each other?" he said

Lucy didn't catch up "Huh? What do you mean?" she asked

"In short you think of a name for me and I'll do the same for you" he said as he sat in the swing right beside her

"Ok then" says Lucy

"Ok I'll go first!" says the boy as he looked at her like he was examining her not in a pervertish or bad way that is "Hm. . . You have any interest?"

Lucy shrugged

"Oh. . . Well I'll call you Kiiro-chan! If you don't mind that is" he said as he smiled at her

"Kiiro-chan?" she asked

He smiled once more causing Lucy to look away and blush a little "Hehehe, it means yellow in Japanese since that's the only thing I can think of anyway" he said

Lucy stared at him and gave a confused look

The boy blushed a little "W-well I'm sorry if you don't like it" he said

Lucy swayed her head sideways "No not at all, I like the name you gave me" she said as she smiled at him warmly

As the boy saw her face he looked away as his face blushed like the color of a tomato "Y-you k-know what?" he said "You look pretty cute when you smile"

Now it's her turn to blush "T-thanks I guess" she said

**~R.T.~**

Lucy finally woke up "Where am I?" she asked

Suddenly Natsu entered the room after taking a bath which only means that he was still wearing a towel when Lucy saw him she screamed as she threw a pillow at him

"Oi, Oi Lucy why are you screaming all of the sudden?" Natsu asked as he took the pillow from his face "Didn't you already see boys half naked?"

Lucy blushed and looked away "W-well **sorry** if I don't see this usual thing everyday, and actually it's my first time so GET OUT!" she said

Natsu smirked like a pervert "Oi Lucy for your information this is **my** room! So you can't just kick me out" he said

Lucy's face went like OAO "Y-your room?" she stuttered as she looked around then finally ended at Natsu's sexy body

Natsu went near her slowly "Yeah" he said in a very sexy tone

Lucy blushed as she saw and heard him; she threw another pillow at him as she covered her face "S-SHUT UP! G-GET AWAY FROM ME" shouts Lucy

Natsu dodged it and continued going near her slowly "He he he, like what you see Lucy?" he said as he touched his muscular abs

"NO, I DON'T!" she said as she threw another pillow him "GET AWAY FROM ME!"

"Khe khe khe just admit that you like what you see Lucy" says Natsu in a sexy tone as he crawled in the bed towards her

Lucy was trembling in fear, she closed her eyes tightly hoping someone will save her "N-no s-stop i-it N-Na-Natsu p-please" she asked in fear as a single drop of tear rolled down her face

Natsu was now _very_ close to her as he moved in close to her face he just poke her and said "Bleh! I didn't know you're so scared of something like that Lucy" he said as Lucy opened her eyes in a shock "Kakakaka you should have seen your face! What do you think of me a rapist?"

Lucy was frozen as ice as tears slowly rolled all over her face. Natsu was shocked "Eh?" he said. Lucy was now crying in silence, causing Natsu to panic _I didn't hurt her that bad didn't I?_ He asked himself "Hey Lucy, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were so scared of that joke" says Natsu as he tried to calm her down "Please stop crying"

"I *sniff* I'm n-not *sniff* c-crying!" says Lucy as she tries to hold her tears

Natsu pouted "Fine, see yah later then" he said as he pulled out his pants and T-shirt from his wardrobe "Going to change for a few seconds"

Lucy didn't reply nor look at him causing Natsu to pout like a child that didn't get what he wants _Sheesh if I only know she was so scared of that kind of stuff _he thought while closing his room's door

Few minutes later Happy and Natsu appeared causing Lucy to jump out of the bed "LUCY!" they said in unison

"EH? What's with you two?!" says Lucy in a surprised manner

"Happy cooked this fish soup for you" Natsu said excitingly

"Aye! I found this in the internet, it said it could help so I made this" says Happy as he gave the soup to her excitingly "Com'on Lucy try it"

Lucy ignored Natsu; she looked at Happy and gave him a simple smile "Thank you for the effort Happy" says Lucy

Happy chuckled "Don't mention it Lucy" he said

Lucy sipped on the soup that Happy made. Happy's face sparkled "So do you like it?" asks Happy

Lucy gave a thumbs up and smiled at him "You're an excellent cook Happy your soup is delicious!" says Lucy

Happy smiled as his eyes sparkled on what he had heard "Aye! Happy is an excellent cook! In fact I'm the one who cooks for Natsu when our father disappeared" says Happy

"**You cook for Natsu!**" says Lucy in a surprise

"Aye!" Happy said as he chuckled

Lucy burst out in laughter of hearing Happy, Natsu's younger brother, is the one cooking for him

"H-Hey! I know how to cook!" says Natsu angrily

"Sure you do, remember the last time you cooked for me? *pfft* It ended up into a pile of dust!" says the blue-haired-neko

"I-I can't help it, I love to see the flames besides it kind of reminds me of my father" says Natsu

The words that Natsu said had made Lucy remember her friend Kaji that she have met 4 years ago _'I love flames to see; it kind of reminds me of my father Igneel'_ says Kaji in her mind

**Meanwhile. . .**

"Gray have you seen Natsu and Lucy?" asks Erza while eating cake (as usual)

"They're absent today" says Gray

"Really? I wonder what happened to them"

"To Natsu probably skipping class and to Lucy I'm not quite sure"

Erza stood up "WHAT?!"

"Hey hey calm down, I'm not that sure if he really _is_ skipping class but he said he had something really important to do and going to class isn't an option"

"That psycho, pulling up lame excuses again" Erza said as she calmed down and finished her chocolate cake

**Back to Natsu and Lucy. . .**

"Hey Lucy you ok?" says Natsu in a worried tone

Finally Lucy snapped out from her daydream about Kaji "Huh? Uh yeah" she said "By the way, where's Happy?" she asked as she looked around hoping to see the blue-haired-neko

"He went down to watch some TV" says Natsu

"Why don't you go join him? I'm fine on my own"

"What no way, I'm staying besides there's nothing good on television today"

"So what are you planning to do then?"

"I'm going to make you feel better!"

"But I already am"

"Say all you want but I know you aren't"

"I said I am, ok? I think a little rest and the soup that Happy gave me did the trick"

"You sure?"

"Yeah"

Natsu went near her their face was now 2 inches near from each other causing Lucy to push him away "What are you planning to do?" she asked furiously

"Relax, I told you didn't I? I'm not a rapist that couldn't resist raping a defenceless girl like you!" he said as he crossed his arms "Anyway get back to sleep tomorrow you and I still need to go to school"

"But it's 11:00 AM! I'm not going to sleep yet!" she said as she pointed out the clock that was just sitting beside her

"How about your fever?" Natsu asked worriedly

"Tsk! Fever weaver! I don't heck care about a stupid fever!" she said as she jumped out of bed as Natsu looked at her every move "Besides I have some plans this 6:00 PM"

Lucy was about to go out from the room but before she know it Natsu stopped her by blocking her way "Get out of the way Natsu!" she said as she pushed him away from the door. Suddenly Lucy's temperature went up slowly her body felt weak and because of that, it made her fall into her knees

"See? I told you, you haven't fully recovered yet" says Natsu in a I-know-it tone "Don't prove something to me if you're not up to it yet"

"Darn" says Lucy

Natsu helped her up "Go take some rest now Lucy and don't worry as your friend I'm always here for you" says Natsu as he smiled

Lucy sighed heavily "Geez, you really are trustworthy sometimes" says Lucy as she lied down

Natsu just smiled and tucked her in

**After a few hours. . . **

Lucy woke up and saw Natsu sleeping on the chair, she giggled _Natsu's really cute sometimes_ she thought. After a few seconds Lucy's face went like 0[]0 "What the heck?! What's with me?" she rattled and slapped her cheeks "Cute really?! I never said something like that to someone before, I mean only to Kaji-kun but **only him!**"

Then she remembered something and checked the clock "It's already 5:00 PM! I'm late, I'm late!" she rattled once more "I must go now! Wait I think I should tell Natsu, no no there's no time"

Instead of telling him Lucy wrote a note and inserted it in his pocket (the pocket in his shirt or polo) then there she ran outside to get to work

As Lucy arrived she rushed at the backdoor and greeted her workmates. "Hey Levy-chan! What's with the big preparations?" asks Lucy to the blue haired petite girl Levy McGarden, her only friend in FNHS that knows that she is a maid "Are there any occasions?" she continues as she placed her bag into her locker

"I also don't know Lu-chan but I think we're doing this for Valentine's Day" the petite girl said as she smiled

"WHAT!? Geez that day is the worst day in a year! In my opinion that is" Lucy said as she sighed deeply

"Lu-chan did you hear?"

"What?"

"I heard there's new employee that registered earlier and she'll be working with us this coming Monday! Isn't that great Lu-chan?"

"I guess but I hope she's not like other girls"

"I'm sure she's not, besides they said that she's a tough girl"

"Really? That's a relief" she said as she sighed relieved

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

Hiya my dear Readers!

Thanks for all the reviews! I appreciate it and I can't believe it took me so long to upload this! Gomenasai minna I have a busy sched and thanks for the patience *bow* I'm so inspired today and it's all because of HIM xD Aishiteru _-sama! :* and because of it I made this chapter even loooonger! Ahahaha Ok bye bye I'm not gonna talk that much now :P

**Who's this mysterious man that Natsu bumped into?**

**What do he want from him?**

**Who's this Kaji guy that Lucy kept mentioning?**

**And Who is this new employee?**

_**FIND OUT! In the further Chapters!**_

_So keep reading! xD_


	6. Upcoming

**03 Romantica**

**By: MiyuGaze**

**Summary:**

Natsu Dragneel and Gray Fullbuster have been friends for years so they hardly know each other. Even if they're friends they still love to fight one another but they treat each other like siblings. One day they went into a very popular café, a blond maid came to their table and their hearts was stolen by her smile. Everyday the two boys came to the café, but they aren't so sure if it was love yet, they can't accept it! Meanwhile at Fairy National High School (FNHS) a transferee student came to their school. Her appearance was so familiar to them like they have met before. Who is this new transferee? Will she change the flow in their school? Will Natsu and Gray find their true feelings? Will they ever find their true mate? _**FIND OUT! **_

_**CHAPTER 5: Upcoming**_

"Really? That's a relief" she said as she sighed relieved

"Why do you like tough girls anyways Lu-chan?"

"Well because I think they're awesome"

As Lucy and Levy are done changing they went out to serve some customers "Ok see you later then Levy" says the blonde girl

"Ok see you Lu-chan" replies the petite girl as she waved at her

_Okay! Time to get some work_ Lucy thought as she encourages herself

"Hey miss can I take some order" says a voice from a far

"Coming" says the blonde maid as she went near the customer

"Miss I wanna have this please" says the man as the menu covered his face

"Sure, coming right away sir" says Lucy cheerfully

"Hey Sting" says Rogue "Isn't that. . ."

"Huh? Who?" says Sting as he looked around the room

"Lucy Heartfilia?" asks Rogue as he pointed at her

"Tsk! You sure Rogue? Lucy Heartfilia is long gone, she disappeared 4 years ago" says Sting as he continues reading a book "I think you should get your eyes checked"

"Uh. . . Maybe it's just a hallucination" he said as he lowered his voice

As the blonde maid got back with their orders "Here you go masters, I hope you enjoy" says Lucy as Lulu

Sting stopped reading and looked at her then he realized that Rogue wasn't kidding at all "L-Lucy . . . H-Heartfilia" he said in a rather shocked tone

Lulu looked at him in confusion "Uh. . . Have we met master?" she asked

Sting snapped out and smiled at her like pervert about to attack his next victim "So you had forgotten me already? Huh **darling**?" says Sting as he smirked at her

**Meanwhile at Natsu's place. . . **

Natsu stretched his body as he woke up from his nap "Hey Lucy, let's go down and eat our supper" says Natsu as he yawned not noticing that Lucy wasn't there anymore. Natsu got irritated of the silence Lucy (?) gave him "Oi, Oi Lucy you listening?" says Natsu as he looked at the bed that Lucy was _supposed_ to be lying on.

Natsu's eyes widened "E-Eh?!" says Natsu in a shock "L-Lucy?"

Meanwhile Happy, which was cooking for their supper, suddenly rattled as he heard Natsu screaming out Lucy's name. Happy rushed out of the kitchen and went up to his room "What's wrong Natsu?" he asked worriedly "What happened to Lucy-chan?"

As Natsu saw him he directly grabbed Happy's collar "Where is she Happy?" he asked furiously

"W-Who?" he asked looking terrified

"You know who, LUCY!" he said as he raised Happy even higher

Happy cried because of his fear towards Natsu "*hick* I-I don't know Natsu *sniff* I-I was j-just cooking *sniff* for o-our supper" says Happy in a scared tone

Natsu realized what he was doing to his brother "I-I'm sorry Happy" he said as he let his brother down gently "I-I just got w-worried"

Happy wiped his tears "It's ok Natsu, I know you care for your friends that much" says Happy as he fixed himself

Natsu was still worried about Lucy, what if she fainted again will someone help her out? The questions inside Natsu's head was endless it was clear that he was very worried about her and of course Happy can't help to notice Natsu's troubled face so he tried to cheer him up "Lucy's fine Natsu, you know Lucy very well don't you? Lucy never let a silly fever stop her right?" says the blue-haired neko as he smiled at him

Natsu finally got his mood "Yeah know that I think about it I think I'm a bit over protective" says Natsu as he laughed while putting his hands in his hips like a know it all

"Aye" Happy smiled after a few seconds he noticed that a piece of paper was inside of Natsu's pocket "Hey Natsu, what's that?" asks the blue-haired boy

"Huh? What do you mean?" says Natsu as he checked his body

"This!" says Happy getting the piece of paper overlapping his front pocket

Natsu went near him at take a little peek of the piece of paper he's holding "It's from Lucy" says Happy

Natsu's eyes widened when he heard that the letter was from Lucy as Happy was about to continue reading Natsu stole the paper from him as fast as lightning "Hey!" says Happy

Natsu ignored his younger brother and read the letter out loud

_**Hey Natsu and Happy (if your reading this too)**_

_**Thanks for taking care of me**_

_**I appreciate it; it's been a long time since someone cared for me**_

_**Sorry if I've left but I have some unfinished business to take care of**_

_**See yah in school then?**_

_**Lucy**_

"It's been a while? What does she mean Natsu?" asks Happy

Natsu crumpled the paper as he bowed his head "Urgh. Lucy what are you up to now?" says Natsu in a angry but worried tone

"Natsu where are you going?" says Happy

"I'm gonna get some fresh air" Natsu said as he stomped his way out

**Back to Lucy. . .**

An angry vein popped up in Lucy's head "E-Excuse M-Me?" says Lucy as she tries to hold her anger

"You heard me right?" says Sting as he grabbed her "Don't you remember you old _fiancé_?"

"F-Fi-Fiancé?" stutters Lucy as her anger turns into fear

"W-Well I got some important things to do, see you next time **dear**" says Sting as he stood up with Rogue "And the next time we meet be sure to remember me" he whispers to her and gave her a pat in the head

Lucy was now in her knees as fear was in her eyes "I-I can't believe t-this" she stuttered

**Later on. . . **

Natsu lie down with his face covered by his pillow as he was about to close his eyes his phone rang "Oh yeah I forgot about Gray" he said as he quickly grabbed his phone. He read his text message then his face turned into a scared and surprised manner "It's ERZA!" he shrieked

**HEY NIMBWIT! **

**Y da hell didn't u go 2 skul 2day?!**

**And WATZ MORE IMPORTANT DAN GOIN' 2 SKUL!**

Natsu got the chills even if Erza can't harm him here but he knows tomorrow he'll be dead if she isn't contented with his answer

**Uh. . . Sry Erza**

**It's because of wat happened 2 Lucy earlier**

**I promise I didn't mean 2 skip class**

**SWEAR!**

Replies Natsu then he got a new text message from Gray

**Hey Natsu!**

**U said u gonna tell me everything**

**BTW we have a practical test tomorrow in P.E.**

Natsu's text to Gray:

**STUPID!  
Y da heck did u tell ERZA!?**

Erza's text:

**WHAT?!  
U're joking ryt?  
What happened to Lucy?**

Natsu's text to Erza:

**She. . . uhm. . . fainted  
I don't rly know y but she's so hot!  
And I didn't mean her body so don't get me wrong**

Gray's text:

**Well u didn't tell me 2 keep it a secret  
besides u had a gud explanation ryt?  
so no need 2 worry  
unless U just skipped class INTENTIONALLY!**

Natsu's text to Gray:

**I'll let u run dis tym since it's my fault anyway  
WAT DA!? U know me very well don't u?  
u know I nvr intended 2 skip even 1 class!**

Gray's text:

**Den watz da reason?  
I'm ur best friend ryt? Y can't u tell me?**

Erza's text:

**So where is she know?  
is she feeling any better?**

Natsu's text to Gray:

**Kk  
It's because of Lucy  
she fainted when we were about 2 go to skul!  
so I take her 2 my home since I don't know where she lives**

Natsu's text to Erza:

**W-well about that. . .  
she uhm. . .**

Gray's text:

**Owh. . .  
so where's she now?**

Natsu's text to Gray:

**I dunno  
when I accidentally slept she kind of  
uhm . . . disappeared?  
but no worries she wrote a letter 2 me and Happy  
but still I don't get what/where she's going  
any ideas?**

Gray's text:

**Ha! Datz wat you get 4 slacking off!  
Hehehehe mayb SHE's on a d8 Natsu  
OWHHH! Better myk her urs be4 she'll be someone else's**

Natsu's text to Gray:

**SHUT UP!  
I'm not slacking off!  
and ders no way she's on a d8  
she h8s those girly things!  
and mainly . . .  
I  
AM  
NOT  
INLUV WITH HER!**

Gray's text:

**AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHA  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!  
SUUUUUUUURE!  
Kk  
Nyt Natsu  
Gonna xlip now  
I need more rest 4 2morrow's practical test!**

Natsu's text to Gray:

**HMPH!  
watevr k nyt**

Erza's text:

**SLR  
Hey tell me all about dis 2morrow k?  
K nyt big day 2morrow!**

Natsu's text to Erza:

**K  
nyt**

Natsu turned his phone off and finally went to bed, but before he did he looked at the little girl's picture taken from 4 years ago "I'll find you someday and we'll be together once more" says Natsu while looking at the little girl picture as he closed his eyes and finally went to sleep

**~N.D~**

"Yo Lucy!" says Natsu as he waved at her like yesterday

"Hey!" replies Lucy as she waved at him back but in lesser energy

"So you feeling better?" asks Natsu as he walked beside her

"I guess" says Lucy in a bothered tone

Lucy didn't look at him causing Natsu to worry _What happened to her? Did something happen yesterday? Or is it just me that annoys her?_ He asked in his thoughts as he looked at her in a concerned way "Uhm . . . Lucy?" he said

"What?" says Lucy as she looked at him in a bored expression

"Where've you been yesterday?" he asked

Lucy didn't reply, she looked away preventing to have eye to eye contact with him, why the hell would he ask such a thing? I mean just because of what happened yesterday doesn't mean she needs his concern nor his protection or something right? "Why the heck would you care?" says Lucy

Natsu pouted "Well we're nakamas aren't we?"

"Nakamas?" asks Lucy as she finally meets his eyes

Natsu's eyes sparkled and imaginary bubbles appeared out of now where (you know like the one in Anime that whenever a cool/cute guy/girl speaks bubbles start to appear-in the eyes of the one crushing or adoring them) "Nakamas means friends in Japanese and whenever _my_ nakama needs help I'm always there for him/her and that includes _you_" says Natsu in a dreamy tone

Lucy's eyes widen she expected Natsu can be this way. She can't believe that the person who is talking right now is Natsu Dragneel _Is he for real? Or did someone hit him in the head that causes him to be this way_ she wondered _this is way too weird for my taste_

Natsu realized that Lucy was staring at him in a surprised way then tiny red dashes appeared right in his cheeks "W-Why are you s-staring at me like that Lucy! It's creepy!" he said creep out

"Why is it not allowed? Or do you want some of this?" says Lucy as she showed her fist right in front of his face causing Natsu to shiver

"I-I'm sorry" says Natsu as he puts a worried smile

"Hey guys!" says the raven haired boy that came rushing towards their direction "I didn't expect to meet you here"

"Well that goes the same with me, I thought you already went there before I do" says Natsu as he crossed his arms and pout

"Ha! Well think again!" says Gray proudly

Lucy smiled as she saw them talking to each other because of it she can't help but to remember Kaji who's been her first friend in her entire life! Lucy was spacing out again an it's all because of him (Kaji)

"Hey Lucy, you feeling better?" asks Gray as he pats her shoulder, snapping her out of her daydream

Lucy nodded

Natsu crossed his arms like a boss "Well of course she is, she's been taken care from _**the best!**_" says Natsu proudly

Gray laughed

"By the way Lucy, why did you suddenly got sick? Are you stressed?" asks Natsu

"I guess but I've been working–" _Oh crap! Why did I just say that?_ She cursed herself

"You've been working? Like a part time job or something?" says Gray

"Where'd you work Lucy? And why didn't you told us before! We could've had helped you so you won't be so tired" says Natsu as he hang his arm around her shoulder

_Think Lucy think, I can't tell them I'm a maid tight cause if I do maybe they'll take advantage of it!_ She thought

.

.

.

.

.

**3**

.

.

.

.

.

**2**

.

.

.

.

.

**1**

.

.

They've arrived in their school and because of their conversation they didn't noticed it at all and kept walking. The bell rang '_I'm saved!_' she said in a low but relieved voice that only she could hear

The three of them rushed to their classrooms hoping that their first class wasn't starting yet "Com'on Gray, Lucy hurry up or we'll be late for sure" says Natsu that was right in front of them

"We know that Natsu" says Gray as he speed up

As they arrived all of their classmates looked at them casing them to drop a single sweat "Eh?" they said in unison. They looked at each other, looking messed up with all the running, after three seconds the three friends laughed

Class began as usual first subject was P.E. "Good morning class" says Gildarts as he entered the classroom carrying huge speakers and a CD player "Good morning sir Gildarts" says the class in unison.

"Ok I'm cancelling our 1 kilometer run for today, since other P.E. teachers said that I must first teach you guys to dance due to our activity in Valentine's day" says Gildarts as he scratched his chin

The class went all silent as their eyes were wide open in amazement of what they just heard from their teacher. Few seconds the girls in the class started giggling, shrieking and planning on what to wear and who'll be their partners as the boys' faces sulked _This suck!_ They said to themselves in unison

Lucy didn't react like the other girls in her class; she just stayed calm as ever. Natsu looked at her at the corner of his eye (since both of them are seatmates remember?) "H-Hey Lucy" says Natsu

"Hm?" asked Lucy but still looking forward

"Aren't you excited this Valentine's?" asks Natsu

"Humph! It's just another day, why bother getting worked up with it?" says Lucy emotionlessly

Natsu looked at her in a minute and looked at Gildarts that was holding a bunch of papers as he gave an irritated look just by seeing so many papers in his hand. Natsu chuckled as he saw Gildarts' troubled face

"Why did you ask me that kind of question anyway? Are _you_ excited?" asks Lucy as he looked at him

Natsu stopped and looked at her "Huh? Oh. . . Nah I'm not into that stuff, I was just wondering if you are like those girls over there" says Natsu as he pointed at the squealing girls

Lucy smirked "Me? Like them? No kidding" says Lucy as she holds her laugh

"Well there's a possibility right? I mean you must have a girly side" says Natsu

"No I don't! Even if I do have one I won't tell" says Lucy as she pouted and looked away

Natsu smiled and thought how cute can she be when she acts like that _Hold on, cute?_ He asks himself _there's no way I'm falling in love again! Not anyone especially with HER!_

Gildarts finally had it; he hated all the papers especially what was written on it. He slammed the table which creates a loud **bang** "SHUT YOUR MOUTHS!" shouts Gildarts in a rather irritated tone, the class grew silent knowing that their teacher will snap if they continue

"Good, now I want you to choose your partner for the dance" says Gildarts as he cooled down his temper and smirked at them

Hearing what their teacher said, the girls in their class start to shriek except for Lucy and Erza. Lucy sighed it's obvious that she didn't want to get involved in this stuff

"What are you waiting for? Go grab a partner and let's practice!" says Gildarts as he gave a two quick clap

Natsu in the other hand wasn't really listening to him he was still bothered by the feeling he got whenever he is around with Lucy. Gray just laid his head on his palm for support and just yawned. Erza crossed her arms and didn't care. Lastly Lucy was laying her head on her table and didn't want to get involved in this stupid school activity

A group of girls start to surround the daydreaming Natsu and the sleepy Gray. They pushed one another saying "Hey I'm here first" and "Go find another one" and "He's mine" and so on causing the both of them to get back to reality. Yes, Natsu and Gray are very popular in fact the whole school knows them and a group of fan girls even started their own club about them.

Both Gray and Natsu gave them a fake smile "O-Oi settle down girls" they said in unison.

A girl grabbed Gray's left arm "He's mine get away!" says the girl. Another girl grabbed his right arm saying "Go find someone else this one is taken" The same goes for Natsu. Girls started to grab them saying that Gray and Natsu is her's and no one else's. Now they looked like a rope in a tug of war.

Natsu got annoyed and snapped "CUT IT OUT!" he said in a loud voice causing the girls around him and Gray grew silent "Me and Gray don't want to be involved in a **Human tug of war**!" he roared

"I'm sorry Natsu-sama" they said in unison "Sorry Gray-sama" they said as they bowed sheepishly

Gray smiled "It's ok but next time be gentle ok and don't fight because of me and Natsu there are a lot of guys out there you know" says Gray with a warm smile causing the girls to blush heavily

"Yeah I mean it's not the end of the world if you won't get to date us on Valentine's Day right?" says Natsu as he crossed his arms then finally gave a charming smile causing the girls to sigh deeply in a he's-so-cool way

Lucy stared at the two boys that are now in a handful of girls "Tsk! Morons" says Lucy as she laid her head into her palm for support. Lucy closed her eyes hoping this stupid nonsense will finally end then suddenly she noticed that someone or a bunch of people was standing in front of her. She opened her if she was right and she was, a bunch of boys were staring at her maybe 5, 10 or even 20! She gave a weird look causing the boys that surround her bow their heads; it's obvious that they were embarrassed

Lucy pretty much got high points for getting the hearts of the boys in her class in just 4 days

"Uh. . . Hey do you want something?" she asked

The boys looked at each other and blushed "Uhm. . . I. . . ah. . . W-we want to. . . a-ask y-you. . ." stutters the boy that was right in front of her. Lucy rose a brow causing the boy to bow his head and blushed heavily "I-If you want to be. . . my. . . uhm. . . our. . . partner for the dance" continues the other boy beside her

Hearing the words that came out of their mouths Natsu glared at them as she sighed deeply at the boys infront of her. Natsu kept glaring at them ignoring the girls that surround him. The boys begged her "Com'on Lucy we promise we won't argue over you, we'll take turns" says the boy that was at her left as he laid his elbow in her left shoulder

Lucy smirked devilishly as she bowed her head. What do they think of Lucy, some kind of chick that gives herself up that easy to them? Well they're dead wrong, as they saw her devilish smile they got creep out. Lucy gripped the hand of the boy that was currently lying in her shoulder and held it tightly–tight enough to make the boy howl in pain–leaving the other boys tremble in fear

"Don't you boys underestimate me causing if you do you'll regret it **literally**" says Lucy as she let the hand of the boy go "Now be nice and leave me alone" The boys saluted and disappeared away from her sight

Gildarts smacked the table by his palm and yelled "SILENCE!"

The class grew silent of hearing their teacher get mad "I said to just choose your partner and _not _choose a date for your Valentine!" says Gildarts in a rather irritated tone "If that's the result for letting you choose then how about this; your seatmate **will** be your dance partner in our practices, so I better not hear a single complain about this"

The class agreed but a little disappointed for not choosing the right partner they wanted to be with. The class went to the gym to learn the dance steps since there were no spaces left in their classroom. As soon as they arrived their practice started in an instant.

Natsu and Lucy are of course partners since they are seatmates. Girls stared at them and thought how lucky Lucy can be to be partners with Natsu, one of the school's princes. Lucy in the other hand was having trouble with Natsu

"OW!" she screamed as Natsu's foot stepped hers

"Ehehehe sorry about that Lucy" Natsu apologized as they continued to dance

"Yeah, yeah, I mean don't you even know to do these simple dance steps?" says Lucy in an irritated tone

Natsu smiled sheepishly and shook his head leaving Lucy to sigh "Well, if you don't mind I'll teach you then" says Lucy

Natsu's face brightened "Really? That's awesome" says Natsu as he stepped Lucy's other foot causing Lucy to scream but luckily she took a hold of it by biting her lower lip

Natsu apologized once more but this time Lucy was now very irritated for Natsu was getting too annoying. She held his hand tightly squishing every inch of his fingers and palm "For the last time Natsu don't step on my foot darn it!" says Lucy as she smirked

Natsu that was now holding his scream of pain nodded "A-Aye"

After practice an announcement was made by none other than their principal itself, Macarov Dreyer "Hello students of Fairy National High School or you may say Fairy High for short. Anyway as you all noticed Valentine's Day is coming and I've assigned 11th graders to sell some chocolates and flowers for you guys. If you ever want to buy some then just go to the library and get some now! That's all for now" says Macarov as he ended his little announcement

**After class. . .**

Natsu stretched his arms up in the air as he gave a loud yawn "Finally the time I've been waiting for" says Natsu while packing his things up

Gray looked at him "Huh? Do you have some plans for today Natsu?" asks Gray as he carried his bag and waited for Natsu to finish

"Well not really, but I'm just so glad that finally classes had ended and luckily we had no paperwork for today so we can go to the café earlier than before eh?" says Natsu as he walked through the door along side with Gray

"Yeah, by the way Natsu why won't Lucy walk home with us? Since our, I mean, _your_ house is just near to each other she could come right?" asks Gray

"Well I already asked her about that but she said she had something to do before going home" says Natsu pouting

Gray wondered what would Lucy do before going home, I mean she is a high school student what else could she do before going back? Then he remembered something that Lucy said before "Maybe. . ." says Gray as he looked at Natsu then went back to face front "Maybe. . . She's working right now"

Natsu's eyes widen "Oh yeah I remember that" he said as he laid his index finger below his chin "She said something about doing a part time job last morning right?"

Gray nodded "But I can't be real sure I mean she didn't really give us the answer last morning" he said while looking at Natsu

Natsu crossed his arms "Well enough about that let's go eat!" says Natsu as he changed the whole topic

Gray nodded as he chased after him like a two elementary boys playing tag. As they arrived they went to a vacant seat and hold up the menu "Hey Gray you'll treat me today right?" says Natsu happily

"What!? Whoever said I'm treating you?" asks Gray surprised

"ME!" says Natsu as he put down the menu and smiled at him while pointing himself.

Gray sighed as he face palmed "Fine but just today"

Natsu chuckled as he thanked his best friend

"Have you decided on your order master?" asks the maid that was beside Gray

Natsu stood up and went to the maid to get a closer look at her causing the maid to blush "H-Hey you're not Lulu" he said as he pointed at her

"Well obviously she isn't" Gray said as he laid his head on his palm for some support

"Lulu?" asks the maid as she gave a confused look

"Well what do you think I just said? You know Lulu the blonde maid" says Natsu as he gets back to his seat

"Oh Lu-chan you mean, she's kinda busy right now our boss called her to choose her outfit for Valentine's Day" says the maid "She also have so much trouble in choosing the right color for her outfit, all of them doesn't really satisfy her she said that 'it's just a normal day couldn't we just wear our normal clothes?' she's really a bother but luckily our boss liked her"

"Oh great" Natsu said as he pouted and crossed his arms

"Your boss liked her?" asks Gray as his face shows a little bit of jealousy

"Yeah" says the maid but because of Gray's troubled face she said "Oh and don't worry master our boss is a girl so no need to get jealous"

Gray blushed and looked away "I-I'm. . . I'm not j-jealous!" Gray denied even if it was clearly written all over in his face

Natsu chuckled silently "You liiiiiiike her" he imitates Happy as he rolled his tongue like him

"I DON'T!" Gray said as his voice rose as his face filled up with the color red

"Khehehehe You seriously like her, admit it" says Natsu teasingly causing the blushing Gray to produce steam in his head "Com'on Gray I know you do"

"Ok Ok I **do** like her, happy now? But please keep it a secret" says Gray as he put his index finger infront of his lips

Natsu crossed his arms and smiled widely "Of course"

The maid that was just standing there and heard the whole conversation interrupted "Uhm . . . master? Have you decided on what to order?"

The two boys looked at her in a what-are-you-still-doing-here way causing the poor girl to shiver but instead the two boys smiled and said "We'll order later, we'll wait for Lulu to finish"

The maid bowed and left them to serve other customers leaving Natsu and Gray in private.

"Hey Gray so are you going to give Lulu some flowers or maybe some chocolates on Valentine?" asks Natsu as he looked at his best friend with sparkling eyes

Gray gave a what-the-heck expression causing Natsu to raise a brow. Gray thought as he put his index finger on his chin, flowers are good but maybe she might not like it or maybe some chocolates? A lot of questions and ideas are popping up on Gray's head. Natsu saw the Gray's troubled look and so he asked him if he's alright

Gray finally got a hang on himself once more "A-ah yeah" he replied then gave a big sigh "It's just that I don't know if she may like it or not, what if I gave her an item that disgust her or even an item that reminds her from her past"

Natsu looked at him and sighed; he sat beside his best friend and gave him a pat on the shoulder "Well if that's the problem then why just go ask her?" says Natsu

Gray sighed again "It may be easy to say Natsu, but it's hard to do. Besides if I go ask her then that will ruin the whole surprise right?" says Gray looking all gloomy

Natsu really got worried of his best friend acting this way, it's the first time he saw Gray acting and feeling this way so he can't really comfort him to the fullest. Ever since they were little Gray was always the one that gives comfort Natsu and his way for comforting him always work but now it's the other way around, Gray is the one who is all gloomy and depressed instead of him. Knowing Natsu's attitude of being slow in understanding things, how can he support Gray?

Lucy aka Lulu finally went out of the boss' office, she gave a loud big sigh "Why does it have to be this way? I mean it's just another stupid day, why bother getting all worked up all about it" she said as she sighed again

Lulu was about to go out of the maid's quarters but first she put her hands together and bowed her head while closing both of her eyes saying "Please, please, please don't let me see that stupid, arrogant man _namely __**Sting**_ to show up today" After saying those words she was about to go out but suddenly the maid that Natsu and Gray talked to came to her and said "Lu-chan someone has been looking for you"

Lucy's heart skipped a beat, expecting that the man she was talking about was Sting "R-really? W-who is he?" asks Lucy

"I don't actually know their names Lu-chan but they said that they won't order anything unless you serve them, awww. . . how sweet" says the girls as she holds her cheek and blushed

Lucy trembled in fear _No not __**him**__ again, I can't believe this!_ She thought "W-would you mind describing them?" she said

The girl nodded as she puts a smile on her face "One had pink hair and the other is a raven haired dude" she said as she pushed her outside the maid quarter "Well you better go get them Lu-chan"

_Whew! At least it wasn't Sting this time_ she thought as she sighed in relief

Lulu went to Natsu and Gray's place interrupting them from their conversation "Master, did you call for me?" she asks while giving them an angelic smile

Gray looked at her blankly as his temperature goes high "L-L-Lu-Lulu" he stuttered not knowing what to say to her. Natsu smirked knowing his best friend will react like that infront of her now due to their past conversation

"Yow Lulu-chan!" says Natsu as he waved his hand "Gray was wondering why you didn't show up today"

Gray was all flushed when he heard his best friend's words. Lulu looked at him with an innocent look, well she already knows what Natsu mean but she had to get into character right? She still can't believe that Gray liked her maid mode; this will be a huge problem if he finds out that Lulu is really Lucy.

"R-Really master? Wow I'm so lucky" Lucy said as she gave an angelic smile towards the two

Natsu's brow rose in confusion as Gray has gotten redder and redder every second Lulu's with them "Hey what do you mean Lulu? I don't get it why o you think you're lucky to have this guy to worry about you?" says Natsu

Lulu smiled but this time her smile wasn't fake like she usually do when serving customers "Well it's because I'm just happy that someone worry about me and treats me kindly. Isn't it nice to feel that someone actually cares about you?" says Lulu as her impression turns soft

Natsu and Gray's eyes widened in a state of a shock while looking at the gentle smile in Lulu's face, they have never seen her impression this way and never thought that she could be more beautiful than before "Uh Lulu if you don't mind us uh. . . me asking, don't you have your parents caring about you?" Gray asked

Lulu's face sorrowed and a mixture of anger, she remained silent as she bowed her head down

Gray got worried he tried to approach her but Natsu stopped him and whispered "I think we should just leave before that awful memory of hers worsen"

Gray nodded as he stood up "We'll come back later or maybe tomorrow, sorry for letting you remember" says Gray as Natsu followed and gave her a pat in the back and a smile in his face "Just forget about it, whatever happened back then you don't have to worry cause me and Gray is here for you" he said as he finally left the room

**~ N.D. ~**

"Hey Lucy!" Natsu said as he ran towards her as usual

Lucy turned her head and smirked "Oh hey Natsu"

"So So Lucy when are you going to teach me dancing?" he asked as he gave a big smile and laid his hand in one of her shoulders

Lucy directly snapped and twisted his arm causing Natsu to cry in pain "Don't ever touch me like I'm your girlfriend or something or else" she said in a terrifying manner

"Y-Yes Ma'am" he said as tears rolled down in his face

Lucy let go and turned away "Sure tomorrow's a weekend go to school at 8:00 AM I'll be waiting for you outside. Don't be late or you sure are a dead person!" she said as Natsu nodded directly. Lucy turned and smiled as she gave a thumb up "Good I'll be looking forward to it then"

Seeing Lucy's smile alone could already make Natsu's pain go away and make his heart race, _no . . . Don't tell me . . . that I . . . have already . . . __**fallen for her**_ says Natsu in his thoughts

"Hey Natsu! Are you coming or what? If you're going to be like that I'm leaving you!" calls Lucy as she walks ahead of him leaving the poor Natsu sitting alone in the sidewalk

"_**I-I m-must stay a-away from L-Lucy from now on. . . Before t-this feeling deepens"**_ says Natsu in a sorrowful voice

**Later on . . .**

"Hey Natsu is something the matter? You've been really low today what happened?" Gray in a worried tone seeing his best friend all gloomy half a day

Instead of replying to his best buddy he remained silent, now Gray is really worried he never experienced Natsu being this way since his last girl friend namely Lisanna and him broke up

"Uh. . . Gray" says Natsu in a rather low voice

Hearing his voice for the first time in this day made Gray jump out and got all excited to hear him out "Yeah Natsu what is it what is it? I'm all ears!" he said in excitement

"It's about Lucy" he said as he bowed his head in sorrowful eyes as Gray nod in curiosity like a cute little chibi character "Uh. . . I think I l-like her"

Gray froze in about 3 seconds then jumped out with a really weird shocking face "EEHHHHHHH! Really?! You do?!" shouts Gray but then again he shook his head "No No there's no way you like her romantically right? It must be a friendly like! Yeah that's it" says Gray

Natsu was still looking dull and told him "No" leaving Gray in a shock

"Wait s-so you mean . . . You. . ."Gray said in a extremely weird looking face

"Yes I like Lucy and not in the friend zone but romantically" says Natsu as he looked at his best friend who is in deep shock seriously "S-So . . ."

"What do you plan on doing Natsu?" asks Gray in a serious manner

"I-I'm planning to avoid her until this feeling for her will vanish" says Natsu

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**To be continued. . .**

Hiya my dear Readers!

Finally I've uploaded it! Thanks for all the reviews again I love all your heartwarming sayings xD ahahaha well starting in this chapter onwards I'm going to reply all of your reviews! I completely forgot to update this story I'm so sorry! I could find enough inspiration and now I DO! I'm all fired up x]]

**Replys: **

Adelyna11: Yes you're right xD but the Kaji part I'm not telling yet o3o I'm sorry it took so long thoug

GoldenRoseTanya: Yeaah! ERZA

Robie-Chan: Right! Good guess

SearchOrBuild01: Waaahhh! Really thank you very much it means a lot :]] Cool! I like that very much I

Want to design software program like my dad do so I'm hope to be as successful as he is! I hope

Well meet up xD Yes thank you I sure will

emotiHell: ohh. . . ok it really bothers I'll try to descibe them even better nextime and by not using symbols that is :D Thank you

**What does Lucy and Sting have in the past?**

** Is Gray going to really going to ask Lulu out?**

**Does Natsu really going to avoid Lucy?**

_**FIND OUT! In the further Chapters!**_

_So keep reading! xD_


End file.
